Diabolik Lovers: The Tsundere Edition
by White Wave 1218
Summary: Hatsune Yumeki is sent to live with what her father claims are friends of the family. Only she finds out that these, 'friends' are six rather attractive teenage guys. Oh... and they're all vampires too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Hey, look what I'm working on aside from my other shit. Isn't ADD wonderful? Anyway, I love Yui, the girl for DL, but I hate her personality type. You know what I mean, the timid, demure, little ones who can't do anything but get punted around by the boys in her life. It's a running theme with these dating sims and I got, well... fed up with it. So give you the same boys and story we love, just with a girl that's got some fight in her. So here you are. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own my OC. Not the boys or the story, if I did own the boys we would be having a very long lecture as to the proper handling of women.**

Chapter 1

The sky was dark, with unfallen rain. The manor loomed before the teen girl who was lugging a red suitcase across the pavement. She tossed her long auburn brown hair behind her shoulder with a casting glance at the sky. Rain broke free from the sky, droplets wetting the girl below. She looked up at the sky and smiled; when thunder cracked she hurried up to the houses doors with a giggle. She fought with her bag up the stone steps, it flipped over once but she kicked it back into place. She reached up and banged the knocker a few times. The sound echoed throughout the manor but no one opened the door.

"Hello!" she called, adjusting the strap of her black purse that was slung across her torso; she rolled her eyes and called again, "Hey!" She reached for the door and jumped a bit when it opened. She shook her head and pushed the door open.

There were few lights on inside, the house was dark; she was dripping on the red carpet as she walked into the house. "Yo, anybody home?!" she called. She closed the door behind her, but no one came to greet her. She frowned, "Rude. Maybe they weren't told I was coming."

She walked deeper into the house, a fancy chandelier lit a grand staircase sending a soft glow over the dark manor, and she called out again. Thunder boomed, but no one answered. She noticed a person lying down on a nearby couch down a little hallway. She walked over to him; it was boy about her age, dressed in a kind of uniform. He had messy red hair and was asleep.

She walked up to the couch and said, "Hey." When he didn't move she poked him in the head. She started to find that he was cold as ice. "Hey, you okay." She reached out and took his wrist, checking for a pulse. Nothing, the steady thrumming of a heartbeat was absent. "Ach," she hurriedly reached for the pocket on her purse which contained her phone, "An ambulance on day one." She stared dialing while simultaneously prepping for CPR.

A hand lashed out and snatched the smart phone from her, the redhead sat up with a groan. "Damn, you're noisy." He opened moss green eyes and snapped, "This isn't your house, so be quiet."

The brunette fell back on her butt in shock, "Oh" she said in a small voice, her head rushing through possible explanations. "You're not dead. You're just fine. Of course." She closed her eyes and rubbed one temple, "Creepy house, thunderstorm, and a not-dead person, what's next? A swarm of bats."

The boy looked at her, "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"No temperature and a lack of a heartbeat are usually equal a deceased state." She shot back. She shook her head and got to her feet, aiming to find a kitchen with some form of sugar.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and threw her onto the bench. The boy was hovering over her, like a predator with his prey. She glared at him, "What are you doing?"

He smiled and said, "I think you know what the answer is." He leaned down and murmured against the skin of her neck, "I'm about to take you."

A hot trail laced down her throat, she flinched and lashed out. Her leg connected with a rather sensitive place on the male anatomy. The boy fell off her onto the floor, groaning. She sat up and pulled up her collar a bit, "You just came back from the dead, so I'll forget you just did that."

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" A voice called.

The teen looked over to the figure in the hall, "Damn, what do you want, Reiji?"

A tall man, dressed similarly to the redhead, but far more put together. He had lavender colored hair and wore rectangular glasses over magenta eyes. "This is an entrance hall. It is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room in the future."

"Trust me bud," The girl said, standing and adjusting her purse, "there are no 'activities' occurring here."

Ayato sat up, "That was interesting."

She grabbed her bag and walked over to the newcomer, "S'up."

"And you are?" Reiji asked.

"Hatsune Yumeki," She said, "Dad said I'm moving in here. Though why he'd think a place with a molester zombie was a good idea, I'll never know."

"I heard nothing of the sort." He said, he turned to the teen still sitting on the floor, glaring at Hatsune, "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh?" he looked up at the older male, "How should I know?" he turned back to Hatsune, "You never said anything about that, Pancake."

"Calling the girl who just kicked you in the nuts 'Pancake' might not be the best move on your part." She said to him, her tone threatening.

He tsked at her and turned away in a pout. Reiji spoke up, "That is strange; I wasn't informed of this."

"So," Hatsune said, turning to Reiji with a kinda smile, "who are you?"

"We shouldn't talk here." He turned and began walking off, "Come this way. See to her luggage."

Hatsune turned to see who he was talking to, since the redhead didn't seem to be one for taking orders, and jumped when she saw a butler type person take her bag and smoothly dissolve in the shadows. She blinked and turned back to Ayato; she sighed and followed after Reiji muttering, "If my dad was still around, I'd kill him for putting me here."

The brunette was now sitting on a bench in a different room with Ayato in the chair next to her. Reiji was standing across from her, "Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house."

"Well-" Hatsune started when a voice cut her off.

"Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?" Leaning against the railing of the floor above was another red haired teen in a fur lined coat and a fedora hat smiling down at them.

Instantly he was sitting next to Hatsune and licked her cheek, she jumped to the end of the couch, curling in a defensive ball, a fist ready to hit the next person who got close. "Mmm," the teen hummed, "you smell so nice and sweet."

"Please let me have a lick too." Another voice chimed in.

Her ear got a warm lap, this time she jumped clear off the couch. "Okay! The next person who licks me is going to really regret it!" she barked.

The boy who'd licked her looked to be a bit younger than her, had a brighter shade of lavender hair, and was clutching a teddy bear close to his chest, "You're right, she is sweet."

"Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you've only just met?" Reiji admonished.

"I wish to increase the word 'little' to 'very', please." Hatsune growled.

"Eh? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" The teen with the hat defended himself. "Don't you agree, Kanato?" he said towards the young teen.

"Yes." The boy replied, with a soft but chilling smile.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Ayato barked at the other guys, "Yours truly saw her first. I intend to be her first everything."

"Lame." A new arrival said, "I'm so sick of you calling yourself yours truly."

Ayato jumped up, scowling, "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!" he yelled.

"Over here." A silver haired young adult was standing over by cabinet against a wall, "I thought it smelled like human in here. So it's you, how dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"My apologies," Hatsune said, her voice flat, "I'll try to keep it down the next time I'm being molested. By the way, how the hell are you guys doing that teleport thingy?"

"My question first!" He yelled, a fist smashing into the wall leaving quite the hole.

"Oh," she said quietly, "That was unexpected."

Reiji took a breath and asked, "Has anyone been told anything about this young lady who has come to live here with us?"

"A decision I am reconsidering, father's wishes to hell." Hatsune said, "Five teen boys vs. one girl, I don't think so." She started walking back towards the exit, "I'll figure something else out."

"Just a moment!" Reiji stopped her, "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

She tossed a look back behind her, "Don't know, don't really care.

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" Yet another voice broke in.

"Shu," Reiji said to a blonde lying on a couch under the window, "do you know something about this girl?"

"Maybe." The male replied, not even looking at them.

"Don't 'maybe' me." Kanato said, "I would like an explanation."

"That guy…" Shu said lazily, "contacted me the other day. He said, 'We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect.'"

"What?" Ayato asked, "Are you telling me that Pancake here is the prospective bride?"

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato said, almost let down.

The teen in the hat chimed in, "More like a sacrifice than a bride."

"Oh, right," Shu said, his eyes opening, "and he also mentioned not to kill her."

"Eh?" Hat-Boy wined, "That mean we're going to have a verrry long relationship with her."

"Okay, that's _it_!" Hatsune yelled, "I have had it with the acting like I'm not here! First, you all need a lesson in the concept of personal space! Second, bride or sacrifice I don't give a damn! I'm leaving anyway; I don't care what my dad said. I am not sticking around in this house with a bunch of teen boys who are obviously more than they seem."

She stalked towards the door, threw it open and stalked out. No one followed her, but she didn't get far before she stopped, sighed and leaned against the wall. She rubbed her temples and slid to the floor, "Ach, no, no, think it through. Think it through." She counted off on her fingers, "You have nowhere else to go, no car, no money, your bag was put somewhere in the house by the quiet butler, that freak still has your phone, and it's raining." She let her head fall back against the wall, she reached over and unzipped the first pocket of her purse and pulled out a letter. She looked at the letter that bore her name in her father's handwriting. She reached under her neckline and pulled out a silver and red cross and rubbed it between her fingers, gazing into the red jewel in its center.

The brunette looked up and saw Reiji standing there, "Are you finished with your tantrum?"

She sighed, and got up, "I'm serious about that personal space thing. Learn it."

Hatsune was standing with her arms crossed and glaring at the group of boys. "Now that the misunderstanding is cleared up, allow us to introduce ourselves."

The brown eyed girl blew a strand of her bangs out of her face, "Be my guest."

"That is the eldest son, Shu." Reiji said, gesturing to the teen lounging on the couch. "I am the second son, Reiji." He directed her attention to the first person she met, "This is the third, Ayato."

"I want my phone back, jerk." She spat at him.

He tossed it at her, chucking as she had to break her stern front to scramble to catch the red smartphone, "You won't get away next time."

She slipped the phone back in its pocket, "Anytime you want another nut-shot, let me know." She spat.

Reiji cleared his throat and pointed at the boy with the bear, "Kanato."

"Please let me sample you again sometime." He said, smiling at her.

The smile she shot back was full of sarcastic politeness, "Not happening."

The hat brother was named as Laito, his greeting was the most insulting, "Please to meet you little Bitch."

The forced smile on her face vanished, "Likewise, dick." She spat.

"And the last son, Subaru." The silver haired teen tsked at her.

"What a waste of time." He growled.

"Okay, I'm Hatsune Yumeki and I would like an explanation about, a: the bride/sacrifice thing and, b: what's the deal with the ninja skills? I have a pretty good sixth sense but you guys just blow past it." She demanded.

"There, there, little bitch." Laito crooned, he and Kanato had appeared on either side of her, and hand on her shoulder was strong enough to hold her in place. "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you shouldn't be needing this anymore." He slid his other hand into her pocket for her phone and pulled it out. "Right?"

"Dude, give me back my phone? Right now." She said slowly. Her demand went unanswered.

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish." Kanato said.

"Tell me about it." Laito agreed, he leaned down so he could whisper right into Hatsune's ear, "You smell so delicious, little bitch."

She twisted out of Laito's grip and swung a fist; he grabbed her by it and pushed her back. She fell on to the carpet harshly. Pain blistered on her knee. She sprung back up, fists at the ready. Six sets of eyes were fixed on her, but the thing that made her fists lower was that each pair of eyes was glowing, lit up like lanterns. The truth that she'd been denying, and the theory that only her human nature to need absolute proof of the impossible had been keeping her from voicing, now leapt to the forefront of her mind. She let out a dry laugh, "Of course, because what else could make this any worse. Of course they'd be vampires."

Hatsune had once more left the room without being followed; she pulled out her MP3 player and earbuds from her purse. She needed to think, she scrolled through her music, she'd have to get her phone back soon. Of course all her music was backed up on her laptop but she had no guaranteed they wouldn't take that away too. She sighed as the up-beat song filled her ears as she walked through the dark halls. She had no clue where she was going, she just needed to process. She fingered her switch knife in her bag, just in case any vamps got any ideas of surprising her again.

She'd always been a fan of the supernatural, fantasies, fairy tales, and mysteries. But now she was living one, stuck in a house with six vampires, three of which seemed to have little regard for personal boundaries. She assumed that all the regular superstitions about vamps were probably hogwash. So she'd have to find other ways to keep them in line. She hummed along to the tune playing in her ears, and then began singing softly. She stopped when she heard metal clanking to the floor. A few paces down was a door standing ajar with a pile of broken chains in front of it.

Carefully she stepped inside, the room was dusty and all the furniture was covered in tarps. She examined a table with tons of fancy jewelry spread over it. They were pretty but to gaudy for her, she preferred pretty, but simple. Then something caught her eye, she looked over at the window doors leading to a balcony and saw someone standing there. A woman had her back to the room; her hair was falling to the floor. It was a familiar shade of lavender, but she couldn't seem to remember. The woman turned to look at her, when their eyes met and shard pain drove into her chest. She gasped and staggered into a bookcase, sliding to the ground. A few books fell around her but none struck her. The pain faded but she couldn't quite remember what had caused it.

Hatsune looked down next to her and saw that a picture had fallen out of one of the open books, a very familiar picture. She picked it up along with the book; the picture was of her father, the Father, holding her as a baby. She scanned the page and wondered, "Is this my dad's? Did he seriously keep a diary?"

Hatsune _gives me such happiness the fact that she is not actually my child means nothing now. Despite her temperament, I am still grateful for this blessing every day I live._

She gave an empty laugh, "So I was right. I was adopted." She shook her head, "Figures, but what is something like this doing here?"

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." Reiji's voice echoed.

Hatsune's head snapped up, each brother was in the room. "This is a room we sealed off so one could enter. It seems I will have to fit a new lock."

"That's for sure." Laito was kneeling in front of her, his moss colored eyes narrowed on her, "How did you get in here, Little Bitch?"

"Please, stay put, you're my prey." Kanato said, looking down at her.

"First," Hatsune said holding up a finger, "I am nobody's prey and second, you might not believe this but I swear," She pointed at the open doorway, "that was open when I got here."

"Enough excuses." Subaru barked, hitting the wall again.

"Okay," Hatsune pointed at the silver haired vampire, "he needs to take a chill pill."

"Oh," Laito scolded teasingly, "not again, Subaru."

"Shut up!" he snapped back.

A hand cupped her face and turned her head, she was facing Ayato, he was grinning at her, "That's a look, it's making me excited."

She began to pull away but Laito came from behind her and held her down. Her struggles, which might have had an effect on fellow humans, were useless against vampire strength. "Perhaps I'll partake as well." He said.

"I want a taste too." Kanato said, kneeling to the ground.

"There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend." Reiji said from over by the window, "The fact that you can never escape from us"

"Oh, get straight to the point." Subaru growled, "Just tell her that if she tries to escape, she's dead."

Hatsune was still fighting with Laito and Ayato. Ayato was licking at her throat, while Laito had some sort of fascination with her ear. "Get off!" she cried, "Stop!" She was beginning to dissolve into instinctual panic.

A picture from the wall crashed to the ground, the sound breaking Laito and Ayato out of their haze. "My bad," Shu said, "I knocked it over."

Hatsune decided then that maybe Shu was an ally, she was dragged from her thoughts by an insult that really was grating on the nerves, "Hey, Pancake," Ayato called, "Are you ready?" a hand wrapped around her throat. His grin caused fangs to flash in the moon light.

She closed her hazel brown eyes and collected herself, when they flashed opened they were full of fire, "I think the question should be, if you're ready, vamp." She pushed his hand away and got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me," She said, "I have to hunt down my room now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set, the sun painting the sky red and orange. Inside a room with various clothes scattered about, some in an open suitcase, others crammed in the dresser drawers, most on the floor; a fifteen year old girl was sleeping soundly in pink sheets that she intended to change at the next opportunity. She woke by the gentle sound of her twittering tablet's alarm. She flipped the cover open and slid the silencer across the screen. She sat up with a groan, wishing that she'd been able to nap longer, and let the memories of her arrival filter through her mind. She let out an exasperated groan and fell back again. What the hell had her dad been thinking, sending her to a house filled with six teenaged _vampires_? Was he secretly hoping for grand-kids way earlier than natural? Or was this some sort of punishment for all the trouble at her old schools?

She rubbed at her temples, a point above her right eye was aching; she needed to find food so she could take her meds for the oncoming migraine. She felt a rush of emotion wash over her, unwelcome emotions; she needed to check a calendar. If her cycle was coming- oh fuck. What the hell was she supposed to do when her period came? She buried her face in her hands, wishing that her dad hadn't been called out of the country for the millionth time.

"Crying won't help you, Little Bitch." A very unwelcomed voice said. Her head snapped up, Laito was perched on her bed, casual as can be. He smiled, "You look pretty sexy in that." He took a deep breath, "And you give off such a delicious aroma. Are you trying to come on to me?"

He dodged the pillow she threw at him, "AS IF!? Who invited you in here?!" she screeched.

Undaunted, he crawled towards her; she cast a look for anything else she could hit him with. But alas, the only thing in arms reach was her tablet, and she wasn't whacking anyone with her tablet.

Suddenly, Laito was roughly shoved off the bed by an irritated Ayato, "Don't touch what belongs to yours truly without permission." He snapped at the other redhead.

"Ayato," Laito wined, "don't be so rough."

"Shuddap, she's mine." The elder vampire admonished.

A tic mark appeared on Hatsune's forehead, _damn vampires_ , she thought. "GET OUT!" she hollered. Much to both vampire's surprise, she grabbed both of them by their collars and hauled them to the door. "Rule one: STAY THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM!" she yelled, opening the door to throw them out.

They both tumbled past Reiji, who had been about to open the door, she glared at him, "What?" she asked venomously.

"You need to get changed; we're going to be late." He said bluntly.

"Okay, _mom_." She said, "Keep them out. Peepers lose their peepers." She hissed, and then what had transpired caught up with her brain. She looked behind her at the clock siting on her bedside table, five twenty in the evening. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Reiji asked.

"No," she said slowly, as if talking to a child, "or else I wouldn't be asking."

Reiji rolled his magenta eyes, "You're going to school." He said.

"Um, last I checked, school usually starts in the morning. It's not morning."

"Well, at least you're not that dense. You're going to a night school. Or do you need that spelled out for you too?"

 _This vampire is asking for his glasses to go missing later, isn't he_ , she thought to herself.

"We cannot have you being active in the daytime just because you have the common sense of a mortal."

"As opposed to the common sense of a donkey?" She shot back.

Reiji continued, unabashed, "As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you must adjust to our lifestyle. If you have a complaint, you are welcome to leave at any time."

She snorted, "Trust me buddy, if there was a different option, I'd have taken it a long time ago."

He turned to leave, "Your school uniform is on the bed."

They were gone, simply disappearing. She sighed, "I guess I have to try and get used to the Houdini acts, huh?"

She shut the door and was about to change when a though occurred to her, maybe she could quickly go check out that room again. Or at least fetch the diary that apparently had been her father's. She opened it again, but Ayato was standing there. He grinned, "Done yet? I'd be happy to help you if you need me?"

"Go to hell." Was her curt reply as she shut the door in his face.

When she filed out of the house with the six brothers she froze on the steps, "That is a limousine. You go to school in a limo. What. The. Hell." She exclaimed.

She was just pushed inside and the car pulled away and sped down the forest roads to where ever this "night school" was. Hatsune didn't try to talk to anyone, just popped in her earbuds and pulled out her tablet. She read her manga throughout the ride, trying to keep her outbursts of humor on the down low. A couple times she looked up at the silent group; _no one's said a word. For a group of brothers they must not get along at all. Weirdos._

During one of her examinations, Ayato, who was sitting next to her, got in her face, "What's on your mind, Pancake?"

She yanked out an earbud and said, "Deciding on which bone to break the next time you call me that."

"You have a lot of guts to defy, yours truly, Pancake." He said, invading her persona bubble again.

"Okay, who ever said that that was annoying, I agree with them, that is very annoying." She said, pushing at his chest, "You are in my bubble, get out." She glared, "And I have a name, its Hatsune, use it you ingrate."

"Shaddup." He snapped at her, "Your opinion won't matter to me in your life time, Pan-cake." He drew out to nickname to further aggravate.

Hatsune rolled up a sleeve, "I'll show you a pancake." Her eyes flashed with the promise of violence.

The snap of a book closing broke the tension, "Ayato," Reiji said, "how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to you room."

Ayato tsked, but backed off. Hatsune pulled down her sleeve, the motion disturbing a carton of juice next to her. She picked it up, "Whose is this?"

"Yours," Reiji answered, "cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Did I give of any indication that I have any kind of weakness?" she said curtly, shaking the carton slightly.

"You need to learn your place, you are our prey. You will drink that daily and behave yourself." He said sternly.

She pulled the straw off the carton, "Lucky for you I like cranberry juice, or it'd be your ass I'd be kicking." The rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence.

When they reached the school, Reiji resumed his lectures, "Your class is on the third floor, don't get lost, no one will help you. Unless you want to be punished don't do anything reckless. Understood?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, mom, I'll be fine. This is in no ways my first rodeo." She walked around him and tossed a wave behind her, "Later."

When she found her class, the teacher hadn't come yet, she looked for a spot to put her bag down for now. Someone tapped her shoulder; she turned and saw a smiling blonde girl with ocean blue eyes. "Hi," the girl said, "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah," Hatsune said, holding out her hand, "I'm Hatsune Yumeki."

The blonde eagerly took Hatsune's hand and shook it enthusiastically, "My name is Mari Suno, welcome to our school! If you need anything at all come see me. I'll help the best I can!"

Hatsune gingerly took her hand back, "Gee, thanks."

The teacher came in and called the class to order. Hatsune was given a desk next to Mari, much to the sunny girl's glee. Hatsune sat in her desk and tried to focus on the teacher's lecture.

When the lunch break came along, Hatsune was so bored. She may not have done socially well in school, but she was fairly smart. She was debating whether or not to go with the pleading Mari to the cafeteria or just sit in the classroom and read. When something hit her in the head, she looked at the door and saw Ayato standing there, grinning at her. All the possible scenarios began flashing through her head. She quickly sprung up, tossed a, "I'll catch up with you later," to Mari and dragged Ayato away from her class.

When they were a sufficient distance away she turned to him and asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"Takoyaki. Make me some." He demanded.

"Eh?" she looked at him dumbfounded, "You came all the way here to demand that _I_ make _you_ food?" she shook her head in disbelief. "You have to be insane. Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so." Ayato said.

"No, not because you say so, because-" a light-bulb went off in her head, she smiled, crossed her arms and said, "Fine, I will make you takoyaki, but you have to do something for me." She said.

"Assuming I listen to you, what would I be doing?" he asked, intrigued.

"My phone, I don't care if you cripple the call function, but my phone has the majority of my music on it, not to mention that it's also my alarm clock. I want it back."

When he hesitated she added, "Think about it, I cook you food _and_ you'd probably be giving Laito a hard time too, right? Two birds with one stone, ne~?"

He considered it a moment longer before nodding, "Alright, but you also have to let me call you Pancake."

She grimaced, "How about only at home? Or just not at school where anyone can hear?" she held out her hand.

"Deal." And they shook on it.

Thankfully, growing up with no mom or maid meant that Hatsune knew her way around a kitchen. A few time she snapped at Ayato to sit down and stop hovering, "Or I'll end up burning something, and it might be _you_."

When the small snack balls were done she split them, giving the greater portion to Ayato then sat down with her own share and her lunch. She checked the clock, "Better eat fast, I don't care if you wanna skip but I don't wanna get mom mad by getting in trouble on the first day."

"Don't sweat the little things." He advised her, popping one takoyaki in his mouth, fangs flashing.

She just rolled her eyes and began cleaning up the kitchen they'd used, "You know, for extra bonus points, you could help clean up." She said, she turned to toss him a look when she saw that he was right behind her. She gave a yelp of surprise and backed to the side a few paces, "God in heaven, one of you is going to give me a heart-attack."

He disregarded her comment and stepped towards her, "You know, I've been holding it in since yesterday." He reached for her, "Let me suck you."

Hatsune attempted to duck around him, "Let's not and say we did."

He grabbed her by her arm and pinned her to the wall, this time careful to hold her so she couldn't kick him. He took her by the chin and tilted her head to the side, her hair spilled away from her neck. "Your skin looks delicious without any fang marks." He said to her.

The brunette continued to squirm, "Get off me or live to regret it."

"I told you," he said, unmoving, "yours truly is going to take your every first experience."

Her last thought as he bit into her neck was that she _really_ was growing to hate that habit of his. There was a flash of pain, but then it melted away into warmth that started from the bite point and flowed through her body. She found her body relaxing in his grip; a half-strangled moan came from her completely un-allowed. Her hands clutched to his jacket for leverage, her heart was pounding, the thudding echoing in her ears.

Ayato pulled away what seemed like an eternity later, "This is good." He said, his voice colored with almost-surprise, "What is this? It's sweeter than anything I've ever tasted." His eyes were glowing with an emotion Hatsune couldn't place, "I like you."

"Glad to be of service." She mumbled sarcastically, "Get off, you leach." Opposite to getting off, he dipped back in for another bite, but the moment he'd pulled back allowed for her to clear her head. Before the dizzying warmth could overtake her again, she shoved him off. Her neck flaring in pain as his fangs yanked from her throat. She winced and clapped a hand over the bite mark.

He looked at her with admonishment, "Stupid, surely you know that it'll hurt worse if you move like that."

"Surely you know that teeth don't really grow back." She spat back at him.

His eyes flashed at her blatant challenge. He pinned her down to the bench under the window, "You need to learn your place."

"Fuck off." She hissed; as he bent down to bite her again.

"You are such a disgrace."

Hatsune looked over and saw Reiji standing there, glaring at them disapprovingly, "Mom!" she cried, "I'm so happy to see you. Get him off of me."

He ignored her and continued to lecture Ayato, "I never dreamed you would do this at school."

"Damnit, Reiji." Ayato complained, "I was just getting to the best part."

Now that the red haired vampire was sufficiently distracted she was able to shove him off her. She rolled into a standing position and walked over to where her purse sat on a chair. She dug in the pouch for her compact mirror-brush, she flipped it open and checked for the bite mark. She guessed there must have been some kind of healing agent in vampire saliva, since the mark was just beginning to heal. She shut it and glared back at Ayato. "I'm going back to class now." She said testily, and stalked out of the room.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, she said goodbye to Mari at the end of the day and rode back with the six brothers. Maybe they'd heard of what happened, or it was the murderous aura coming off her, but none of them talked to her. They wisely let her stew in peace. When they got home she dropped her bag on a bench somewhere and went to find a place she could be alone.

She ended up in the indoor pool, _seriously, they_ were _stupid rich, weren't they_ , and she lay out on a bench with her earbuds in and fell asleep. Or she tried to, as she soon felt someone's presence in the room, she opened her eyes and saw Ayato half-siting on the arm of the couch. She groaned and looked away, pulling her earbuds out, "Unless you're here to apologize, I'm not interested."

He walked around the couch towards her, she frowned at him, "I will hurt you. What's your problem, anyway?"

"You still haven't gotten it through your head." He scooped her up in his arms, holding her firmly despite her flailing.

"Put me down!" she yelled, "I'm gonna tell mom on you!"

He just calmly walked over to the pool and said, "You are at the mercy of yours truly. So stop quibbling over every little thing I do!"

She had just enough time to yell, "Don't do it!" before he chucked her in the pool. The splash was impressive, but the water was cold, and she was still in her uniform. She struggled for a moment, before getting her bearings; she pushed off the pool's floor and burst to the surface. She spluttered for a moment before treading water.

Ayato was staring down at her, "Now, tell me that I'm the best. Tell me I'm better than anyone else, and that you belong to me."

"Ohhh~." She cooed, "I didn't know your ego was that fragile." She waded to the side and quickly grabbed him and yanked him in after her.

The act was so surprising that he actually fell in. He heard her cackling at him, but he was having a very different experience. Panic flashed through him, an old memory swept over him. Being a small child and drowning, reaching out to a woman with purple hair, his mother, but falling beneath the water.

A hand caught his and helped him steady himself in the water, "Hey, hey, hey," Hatsune was calling, "It's okay, I'm sorry, bad joke." The two of them were now treading water, hands clasped. She reached out to him, "You okay?"

He frowned at her and yanked them both under water, she yelped as they descended too fast for her to draw breath. Then she felt air rushing into her, and a mouth covering hers. Her eyes flashed open in astonishment and she didn't move. Even when he bent down and bit her neck again, drinking from her. The sweet flavor helped him calm down, pulling her in his arms, he surfaced with her. The brunette was coughing and heaving like a drowned cat, her hands clinging to his shoulders; the tingling pleasure still making her limbs weak and unable to help her stay afloat.

"Your blood is flowing through my body," he mused, "It's really overwhelming!"

She glanced over at him, still regaining her bearings, "Good for you." She muttered.

He laughed, "You're hopeless."

"That'd be me." She said back.

Hazel brown and bright green clashed together, despite her aching neck and soaked through uniform, Hatsune was actually comfortable. Ayato swam them both to the edge and even helped her haul herself out of the water. She sat on the tile floor, quite chilled and stinking of chlorine. She was rubbing her arms when a towel landed gently on her head. She geld it to her head and looked at the vampire behind her, "Thanks." she said a soft smile on her face. He didn't answer her, just walked away. She shook her head and stood, "Well, best take a shower I guess. Ugh," she tossed her hair over her shoulder to wring some of the water out, "I hate chlorine."

Out in the woods surrounding the manor a lone figure was watching the house with intense red eyes. Inside, a now clean and chlorine free Hatsune was walking through the halls, looking for the kitchen. Or at least that's what she planned to tell a brother if they stumbled onto her. Really she was looking for that room again. She tried a door and was happy to find that it was the right room.

She knelt down the scattered book on the floor and started looking for the journal. When she spotted the little brown book she scooped it up, "Victory." She crowed quietly. She began flipping through it but to her surprise each page was blank. The diary was devoid of so much as a scribble. "It's all gone." She wondered, "What happened to it all?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The family was eating dinner together on this fine evening; so far no one had really said anything though, so it was rather awkward. Hatsune was mostly pushing her food around her fork. She was thinking about what Mari had told her at school yesterday.

 _The two girls were sitting across from each other at Hatsune's desk, eating lunch when the blonde asked, "So, you really live with the Sakamaki brothers?"_

 _"Yeah," she said despondently, "It's really annoying."_

 _"Why are you? If you don't mind me asking."_

 _"My dad," Hatsune said, poking at her rice, "he got called out of the country. And apparently he thinks putting me in a huge house filled with teenage boys is safer than me staying at home by myself."_ And considering what's happened so far, _she thought to herself,_ I really should have put my foot down a bit more.

 _Mari laughed, but then her face got serious, "So what's it like?"_

 _Hatsune just shrugged, "Beats me. They leave me alone for the most part, though they have a distinct lack of respect for personal boundaries."_

 _The blonde looked scandalized, "What does that mean?!"_

 _The brunette looked up in surprise, she'd spoken without thinking, "Oh, I just mean they take my stuff, you know," she scrambled for an excuse, "and hide it. Nothing like what you're thinking. Just things like my phone or books, the thing that makes it so aggravating is that the house is so freaking big, it takes forever to find things."_

 _Mari seemed content with that answer. Hatsune suddenly saw her chance for some info gathering, "What do you know about them? Any school rumors at all?"_

 _"Well," the blue eyed girl thought for a moment, "They're all loners. Don't really talk to anyone. Shu, the eldest, he got held back last year for skipping class; not that it's helped as he kinda just takes up a permanent residence in the music room. A lot of girls tried to confess to him but all got shut down. Same for Reiji, he's smart and good-looking, but so cold to everyone that the females gave up. Ayato's like Shu, skips class and gets in trouble for falling asleep all the time. Kanato is a weirdo, always carrying that bear around. Some guys pick on him now and then."_

 _Hatsune looked up at that, her eyes narrowing, the blonde continued, unabashed, "Laito's a player. He goes out with a girl for a few weeks then dumps them. The first years haven't learned yet, but the second and third years steer clear, unless they don't mind that sort of thing. Subaru is just rude, he snaps at anyone who talks to him so everyone leaves him be. All in all, they're all really just unsociable."_

 _The brown eyed teen chewed on the end of one of her chopsticks, considering what Mari had told her. Then the girl asked, "Are you gonna join any clubs?"_

 _"Don't know, maybe, if something's interesting."_

 _"I'm on the volleyball team, maybe you should join. We could maybe even play together."_

 _"I'll think about it."_

That had set the tune for the rest of the lunch hour. But now Hatsune was comparing what the school though to her own experiences with the boys. She was pulled from her thoughts by Laito's voice, "You haven't eaten very much, little bitch." He was suddenly behind her chair, leaning in, "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic." His eyes, the same as Ayato's, were fixed on her, "Would you like me to feed you?"

"One," She said, trying to keep her temper in check, "don't call me that. Two, I won't have to worry about it, if you keep your fangs to yourself."

"Laito," Reiji said, "It's bad manners to get to your feet during a meal."

"Yeah, Laito," Hatsune taunted, "Bad manners."

"Yes, sir." The seventeen year old said, he turned back to Hatsune, "We'll continue this later, little bitch."

She took another bite while flipping him off. Shu stood up from the table then, Hatsune looked up at him from her plate. "This is such a pain." He said, and then walked away.

"That deadbeat." Reiji muttered, "Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten."

Hatsune cast the violet haired vampire a glance and muttered, "Hello there, Mr. Pot."

"Teddy," Kanato asked his bear, "what would you like to eat next?" the quiet teen reached for a sweet, "Let's have a banana snowball." He went to stab one with the fork, but it broke. This brought on the massacre of the banana snowballs.

Hatsune reached over and grabbed his wrist, vermilion eyes snapped over to her. She gently took the fork away and set it down. Then put his hand down on the table, "Easy there, killer, those snowballs did nothing to hurt you." She soothed.

"He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party." Reiji was beginning to sound like he was wining.

Hatsune looked over at him, "There are so many things wrong with that statement I don't know where to begin."

"That will be all for today." At this, all the remaining brothers dispersed, fleeing to where ever it was they hid during the day, leaving a very confused Hatsune sitting at the table.

She blinked and then shook her head, "Weirdo vampires." She muttered to herself as she reached over for another piece of bread before getting up herself.

"One moment," Reiji stopped her. She looked at him, bread in her mouth, "Your table manners are deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Understood?"

The brunette just waved and said, "Whatever, mom."

She took great personal satisfaction in the tch mark that appeared on the vampire's forehead.

Hatsune had been simply hanging out in her room, books and such scattered over her bed as she did her homework; music playing from her phone that was charging in the wall. She put her notebook and pencil down and pulled out the diary from the drawer in the bedside table. She flipped through it again, but the pages were still very blank. She gazed at the picture of her father holding her as the tiny infant clutched the red and silver cross necklace in pudgy hands. Her own hand reached for the cross around her neck, working the metal through her fingers.

She was just putting it back when Ayato's voice sounded behind her, "What are you doing?"

An eraser flew through the air at him; of course he caught it easily. "Homework, you should give it try sometime, in your _own_ room."

"I can go wherever I want to." He defended.

"Consider the privilege revoked." She said flatly.

He just rested his head on his arms on the back of the chair, "Let me suck your blood."

"No." She got up to open the door so she could kick him out. But he grabbed her passing wrist and swung her into his arms. "Hey!" she barked when he undid the first few buttons on her shirt and proceeded to lick the tops of her breasts. She pushed at him, "Get off. I am not your personal blood bank!"

Ayato's fangs slid partly into her skin anyway, she gasped as the rush of pain and unwelcome pleasure. "Hey," he chided her, "stop making it sound like it feels good."

"As soon as I figure out how to do that I will." She panted.

He pulled away and admired the red mark blossoming on her collar bone, "That pain you feel is my stamp mark." When he dipped down again she resumed struggling, "Don't move." He commanded her. "I'll stamp you down here too." He bit her again, sucking on the skin to leave another bruise. "Feel more pain."

"Your turn." She managed, and she stomped on his foot as hard as she could manage.

He cringed and let her go, "Can't you ever just sit quietly like a good girl?" he complained.

"Never." She pointed to the door, "Get out."

He just gave her a sly grin and walked out calling over his shoulder, "I'll save the rest for later; I'd hate to have to deal with you fainting." He closed the door behind him.

She examined her marks in the bathroom mirror, "Damn him, I need to get some pepper spray or something." There was the sound of water moving in the bathroom, she look over to the tub and jumped about half a foot, "Ahh!" she yelled, flatting herself to the wall, "Shu! Why the hell are you in my bathroom?!"

"Keep it down…" he said tiredly, "you're so noisy."

"I tend to be when someone's decided to situate themselves in my bathtub." She said walking over, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you dressed?"

"If it bothers you then just undress me." He said, casual as ever, "Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

Darn, she thought, and he was the one I liked a little too. "May I remind you once more that this is _my_ bathroom? So I think it's the other way around bud." She sighed, "And I was hoping to take a bath, too. Ugh," she turned around, "lemme know when you decide to vacate."

"Want to join me?" He asked, his sapphire eyes opening to stare at her.

"No." She spun around, "What is with this family? Is perverseness like a genetic trait or something?"

"You're blushing you know." He said.

Hatsune resisted the urge to check. Shu closed eyes again, "I'm tired."

"Why are all of you so weird?" She asked.

"We have different mothers." He answered, "Reiji and I are from the same mother. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets."

"Ah," She shook her head, "while interesting, not really relevant. And Subaru, is he adopted?"

"He's from a different mother too." Shu said, and then he sank into the water.

"Woah, hold it, fish boy." Hatsune grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back up.

He stared at the hand holding his, memories came to him unbidden, ones of a different hand. Long ago, a friend, but then the fire came and washed it away.

"Shu. Shu! That hurt's." Hatsune's voice broke into his trance; his hand was gripping her too tightly, placing strain on the fragile bones.

He pulled her into the water with him. She spluttered, sitting in-between his legs, quite unhappy. "Seriously, you guys have to stop yanking me into pools of water." She complained.

"Let me drink your blood." Shu said bluntly.

"Eh? Come again?"

"What, are you frightened?" He asked.

"Not particularly, I just did this dance with scruffy boy, though." She said, "Not eager for a round two."

He entwined his hand into her hair and pulled her closer to him, her hands dropped to brace herself on his lap. She tried to pull back, thinking, _oh god, he's like, nineteen, and this is practically statutory rape._ He tilted her head back a bit, exposing her throat, "It's so pale; I bet if I bit it through, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser."

"That sounds rather life-threatening, and a very bad idea." She said.

Shu's intense blue eyes fell on the kiss marks, Ayato had left behind, "Did Ayato do that?" he asked. "He's such a possessive freak."

"Really," She said her sarcasm thick, "I had no idea." She tugged against his hold on her again to no avail, "And here I was hoping you were different."

"Make no mistake." He said, almost coldly, "I am a vampire; I will show you a whole new world."

He bent towards her throat, fangs larger than Ayato's sank into her flesh. She seemed to spasm, the rush of feeling too much. Whatever made her weak under Ayato, stole her strength with Shu. She was limp in his grip, her bones feeling like a tingling mass of jelly. "Your blood is so hot." He whispered to her. She didn't even have the faculties to make a comeback. Her head just fell on his shoulder, her eyes slipping closed. "I could get burnt." he murmured.

He sniffed at her throat, "I can smell your excitement, what a dirty girl you are. Your temperature is rising now that fangs are at your throat."

She couldn't answer, even though his fangs where no longer inside her she couldn't gather any kind of strength, she remained a small child in his arms. A theory was blooming in her head but she couldn't think well, even her mind was sluggish, trapped by the sensations still flooding her system.

"I know why you came to live with us now." Shu said, his own chin resting on her shoulder, "Your blood is of the finest quality." He said.

"Thanks." She managed to get out, still feeling very woozy.

"Think twice before you reach out to me again." He warned, "Never forget."

"Dually noted."

She walked back into her room, clean and shaking off the last remnants of haze. She leaned against the door for a moment and thought, _I wonder if vampire's inject some kind of venom into whoever they bite to make them willing and weak and the stronger or older the vampire, the stronger the venoms effects._ She tossed her dirty and still wet clothes into the hamper. "Pancake," Ayato said, "You're late."

"Oh god," She groaned, "Not you again."

"I'm thirsty."

"This isn't the kitchen."

"Let me suck your blood."

"No."

"You have no right to refuse me."

"I have every damn right. Get out."

He grabbed her wrist, walking behind her, "Just submit to my feeding."

"Go to hell."

He paid her protests no mind and dipped down to bite her but stopped cold. Fang marks still showed against her pale skin. "What is this?" he said poking at them, "Reiji? No, it must be Shu. That little…" he hissed.

"Whatever is happening, I am not getting in the middle of it. Let me go and get out." She snapped. "Hey!" she yelled as he dragged her along with him through the house.

He brought her to a billiard room where Shu was laying down on one of the benches. "Shu!" Ayato yelled, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" When Ayato got no response he yelled louder, "Hey, can you hear me?!"

"Keep it down…" Shu chided.

"Shit." Ayato growled, "I challenge you to a game of darts."

"Too much trouble."

"Why, you…"

A new voice broke into the argument, "Sounds good," Laito was leaning on another game table, "and the prize for the winner of the game is little bitch!" he smiled, "Awesome."

"Okay, I'm done." Hatsune twisted her wrist from Ayato's hold, "You idiots enjoy your pissing contest. I am going to finish my homework."

"Enough with this noise." Reiji had appeared by the dart board, "What is the meaning of this commotion?"

Hatsune pointed at Ayato, "He started it."

"I couldn't care less about her," Shu declared, "so be quiet and let me sleep."

A pang of rejection flared in Hatsune's chest, she quickly squashed it, _No, no Hatsune, you don't care, remember._

"I thought you might say something of the sort." Reiji said, "He shrinks back from any challenge. If you look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary you will find a photo of Shu beside it. He can't do anything without help. Good-for-nothing-deadbeat."

 _SLAP!_

Everyone was surprised when Hatsune moved, so surprised that no one moved to stop her. She had slapped Reiji clean across his face, he eyes ablaze with fire. "You shut up, dickhead. Shu!" She yelled, "Get up and bury Ayato so this fucktard can learn to hush his face."

The vampire's cerulean eyes met fiery hazel, and he sighed and said, "I'll play your game Ayato."

"Damn straight." Hatsune hissed.

Shu had two darts in place; Hatsune was still seething over by Laito, but didn't say anything. "If Shu nails this next shot," Laito cooed, "that means that you'll belong to him, little bitch."

"Like hell I will, I just wanna see Ayato loose." She growled.

Shu tuned the rest of them out, he didn't particularly care about owning the girl, but she was right in that Reiji and Ayato needed to be shut up. He carefully aimed and let the blue dart fly. It struck right next to its mates.

"Whoo," Laito cheered, "not bad. Ton eighty."

Shu just turned and walked away, Laito grinned, "Here is your prize of one little bitch!" he sang and shoved Hatsune so she fell against Shu's back.

Hatsune held still as Shu turned around, trying to seem brave, but the memory of what had happened in their last encounter had her shaking. She really didn't want to become boneless and helpless with three other vampires here, two of them previous sexual offenders. "To me," Shu said, his blue eyes pining her in place, "mortals are just prey to feed on." He took her chin and tilted her head to bare her neck to him. She flinched back but couldn't make her feet move. A chant of, _please don't bite me here_ , echoed in her head. "As you've already found out." He breathed against her skin, "Don't even dream of helping me again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, I was never expecting the type of response that I got for this story. I've had it on my cpu for about a month and a half but I've been so reluctant to post this cause I thought that no one would read it. You guys have exceeded my expectations. Thank you so much. I am intending to extend the story at least the the end of season one. I watched the first few eps for season two and while I don't really like it as much (as I think that there is no way in hell the Sakamaki brothers wouldn't have rained hell on her kidnappers yet. Or not have been able to prevent her capture in the first place.) I may write that one as well. Untill then enjoy this next install ment. Oh, and as always, I'm looking for a beta reader to help me along. If you're interested pls feel free to PM me. Or if you have a question or just wanna talk. I welcome it. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hatsune was walking down the stairs, looking for Mari, who was supposed to go with her to the gym to check out the volleyball team, but she couldn't find the blonde anywhere. She was getting irritated and was about to go wait by the limo for the rest of the boys, when Kanato suddenly appeared in front of her. Even though the boy was two years older than her, he was smaller and that coupled with his love for the stuffed bear he never put down made it hard for her not to treat him like a child.

"Kanato," she greeted, "I didn't see you there."

"Hatsune, don't you know why I'm here?" he asked.

"Nope," she sighed, "but I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"I'm thirsty." He stepped closer to her, "So is Teddy. Say, Teddy?" he asked the bear, "What do you think of Hatsune for being so callous?"

A vein throbbed in Hatsune's temple, "Sorry, I think." She gave another sigh, "I'll go get you something then since my friend seems to have bailed on me. Sorry, Teddy."

"Would you please not address my Teddy as though you know him?" Kanato almost snapped, "I am the only advisor he needs." His piercing lavender eyes slid back down to the bear, "Isn't that right, Teddy?"

She blinked at him, "Oookaaayy, do not speak to the bear. Gotcha." She took a few steps back, Kanato might seem cute and harmless but he was by far the most unsettling of the brothers. "I will be back then, don't move." She turned, set down her bag, and darted down the hall to find a vending machine.

Hatsune came back with two red cans; she held one out to Kanato, "Here, will coke work?" she popped open her own can and took a sip.

She had to doge the can that was thrown at her, "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

Kanato was yelling at her, "I don't want that! Why can't you see that?!"

She yelled back, "So! Don't throw it at me then! And I'm not a fucking mind reader! Try using your words for once!"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"I'll talk however the hell I want to anyone who screams at me for no reason!"

"You are worthless and have no right!"

"Watch yourself! It goes against my principles to hit a kid!"

"I am not a child!" Kanato seemed to grow a foot.

A aura of danger filled the room and Hatsune forced herself to calm down, "Alright, fine, I'm sorry, okay."

"You aren't sorry at all," Kanato spat, "so why are you apologizing?"

She groaned, "What do you want from me, kid?"

"I want you to think of that on your own." Kanato said.

She choked down a scream of frustration, "Do you want me to get you something else?" she asked, rubbing at her temple, she could feel the headache coming.

"No, thank you." Kanato said, "I'm no longer interested."

"Oh. My. God." Hatsune was close to banging her head on the wall till she fell unconscious, "Would you please make up your mind?"

He took her hand in his, "Did it hit you? Did it hurt you? You poor thing." He brought up her hand to his mouth and licked at her fingers.

Hatsune yanked her fingers away, "Hey! Don't you start!"

"Do you hate me?" Kanato asked, "Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?"

"Jury's still out on that one." Hatsune said, "The more I know the better I can give a verdict."

"Then," he said, "please make the effort to understand me." He walked away then, leaving Hatsune standing there.

She rubbed her temples, "My lordy, why is there no instruction manual for these boys?" she bent to pick up her bag but it wasn't there. "Oi! Kanato, what happened to my bag?"

He paused, "I put it up on the roof."

"Ehh! Why on earth would you-" Hatsune began but then she cut herself off, "Never mind, I don't wanna know. Ugh, if Reiji bitches at me for being late to the car, I'm throwing you under the bus." She called back as she ran up the stairs to the roof top.

She finally found her bag and picked it up, making a mental note to get Kanato back for this. She was starting to walk back inside when she hear the voice of one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

"I love you." Laito said to no one really, he was by the fence, looking out over the school, "Forever, and ever, and ever. Weather you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, even for an instant. I remember your voice, your scent, your everything." He took a deep breath.

Hatsune was nonplussed, her face and voice both as deadpanned as possible when she said, "That's very nice, Laito, let's go to the car before mom starts bitching." And she kept walking towards the door.

Laito was next to her in an instant, pining her to the wall, "Little bitch, it's bad to eavesdrop."

"Sorry," she said, "hang a sock on the door next time."

"But you heard a little of this and that," he questioned, "didn't you?"

"Wish I didn't, but when one declares their love from rooftops it tends to be heard." Hatsune's quota for Sakamaki weirdness was quickly filling.

The hand on her shoulder crept to her throat, gripping tight enough to hurt, "Now, what shall we do?" Laito mused.

Hatsune was testing a new tactic with the boys; she fought the urge to kick him where it counts and run, instead staying still and keeping her expression blank. "I think you need to be punished."

"I'm shaking in my shoes." She said dryly.

The response to that was to slam her into the wall. "Where would you like it, little bitch?" Laito asked, he set one leg between hers to hold her in place. "I'll guess where you're most sensitive. We dwellers of the night become particularly thirsty on night such as this." His eyes were glowing in the light of the full moon, "We become so terribly thirsty that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst." He lapped at her throat.

"One." She counted, still not moving. If her theory about their fangs was right, then Laito shouldn't affect her too much.

"I don't know if it's the moonlight," he whispered to her, "but I'm getting a little excited." Then his fangs pierced her skin.

She felt the pain, but the rush wasn't so bad. She felt tired but not completely sapped like with Shu, or weakened like with Ayato. Laito made her head fuzzy and her limbs felt heavier, but she could still think and move enough to be a hindrance, "Two." She said, through the soft haze in her brain.

Laito seemed to have a though because he pulled away quickly and said, "What are you counting for?"

"Strikes." She said, "Three strikes, then I kick your ass."

"Really," He said, rising an eyebrow, "and how do you plan to do that."

"Well-"

The door opened and Mari poked her head in, "Ah! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I- oh," she saw the position Hatsune was in and gave a nervous laugh, "am I interrupting."

"Thankfully, yes," Hatsune said, pushing Laito away, "I was beginning to wonder if you ditched me." She walked over to her friend, linking their arms together.

"I was getting yelled at by coach, I really wanted to show you the club today, I swear, but I'm in a bit of trouble, so we'll have to do it tomorrow or something."

"Fine, fine." Hatsune said.

The two girls kept walking to the entrance together. Mari suddenly had an idea, "I know! How bout I take you to this café in town as an apology. My treat."

After think for a moment, and realizing how much she would enjoy getting some space from the boys, she nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

The café was fun, good coffee and cakes and Mari's prattle kept Hatsune's mind off of what she'd have to go home to. When the two of them began walking back Mari had to separate from her at some point. Hatsune assured her friend that she'd be fine getting home, promised to call her if there was any trouble, and that they'd check out the club after school tomorrow.

As she walked down the street she was careful to go slow. It was the first time in weeks that she was completely alone. It was such a relief; she could relax and only worry about the usual threats, not bloodsuckers that had no regard for her personal space. She paused for a bit to sit on a bench and watch the people go by. Hatsune began braiding a bit of her hair, her eyes following people as she thought about the past few weeks.

Then she saw a phone booth, she got up and walked over to it. Despite Ayato getting her phone back, the sim card had been removed. It still functioned, but she couldn't call or text anyone. If she could talk to her father, maybe she could convince him to send her somewhere else. She slipped inside and pulled the phone off the hook. She dialed her father's cell and when the other line picked up she said, "Dad, it's Hatsune, look I know you said not to call unless it's an emergency, but trust me this qualifies. I don't know if you were aware but that house you sent me to is filled with jerks that have no respect for a girl's space, at all. I'm really tired of it so do you think we could revisit the whole, staying home alone thing."

"How mean of you Hatsune." A voice that was definitely not her father's said, "That's hardly the case, little bitch."

The brunette let her head fall against the glass of the booth, "You guys are killing me. Seriously, I just wanna talk to my old man for a minute. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I know all about you, little bitch." Laito said, completely disregarding her.

She looked around, and found him on the other side of the street. He closed his phone and tilted his hat up to fix moss green eyes on her. She placed the phone back and crossed the street; she stopped in front of him. "Did you enjoy your short-lived freedom, little bitch?"

"The break was nice." She admitted, "No annoying vampires biting and touching me at every available opportunity. Oh, and I'm seventy-five percent certain I'm gonna join the volleyball team at school. You have a problem with that?"

He shrugged, and was about to say something when the tv screen caught his attention. The news caster on the television said chipper as can be, "It is my pleasure to introduce today's guest, Mr. Tougo Sakamaki. Mr. Sakamaki is one of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic in regards to Japan's new strategic foreign policy and today, I would like to ask him about his concrete measures."

Hatsune looked up at the screen; "Is that…" she trailed of.

"He is statesman, Tougo Sakamaki, our father." Laito said, "Although to me, he is merely the object of my hatred."

She stared at the man on the screen for the longest moment, something was tickling at the edge of her mind, but she couldn't place it. "Karl Heinz." She mused.

Laito turned to look at her in surprise, just in time to see her falling. He caught her before she could drop to the pavement. She was out cold, he gazed at her in confusion, "Who are you?" he wondered.

Hatsune opened her eyes in her own room, hurried drapes and all. She sat up and shook herself, "What happened?" she wondered. She found her necklace had been placed in her hand, she stare at the crimson jewel in the center for a moment before getting up and leaving the room, cross held tight in her grip.

She got all the way to the entrance undetected and found the door unlocked. She fled the house to a church that was on the grounds. She shut herself inside and was praying before the altar, "Dear God, why have you seen fit to shut me up with a bunch of perverts and weirdos?" she asked, holding her cross between her hands and her head bowed. "Is my dad okay?"

"I wouldn't bother asking God, because you won't get a response." Laito said from the doorway. He gave her that irritating half-smile, "Good morning, little bitch."

"Maybe you just aren't listening." She suggested. "It's rude to bother people when they're praying. Go away, vampire." She said icily.

"You really should stop trying to run away." He said, walking up the isle to her.

"Not in the habit of giving up." She volleyed, "Try again."

He was in front of her now, he pulled her by the shoulder down to him, "I'm going to expose you for what you really are." He said, his arms wrapping around her.

She fought him, trying to wiggle free, "Let go!" she spat. She shoved him hard enough to push him away, his hat falling to the ground.

"You should give up praying to God, He's nothing more than nonsense created by men." Laito said coldly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Those who have lost hope say things like that to comfort themselves. People consider vampires to be nonsense created by men. Yet here you stand."

"Well, look at that." He said, "You seriously believe in Him."

"Better to have faith in something than faith in nothing."

"You think that He will help you if you believe."

"God doesn't give us anything He knows we can't overcome."

"Are you stupid, or are you naïve?"

"I'd rather be stupid with God then a genius without Him."

Laito walked up towards her again, "Maybe you're both. Either way you are simple-minded. I find your innocence appealing, little bitch."

He grabbed her arm, squeezing tight. Hatsune watched him, her hazel eyes calm and calculating. The familiar walls of a church gave her strength to stare the vampire right in the eyes.

"However," he said, "There is nothing to believe in, and you need to do more that pray to accomplish anything."

"It takes faith to move mountains and actions to move the hearts of men."

"You're at your best today, little bitch." He grinned at her, "I will now expose the lust that lurks inside of you."

He pushed her down on top of the rose filled altar. She retaliated, "Lusts reside in us all, and only those who do not act upon them are the strong ones."

"Then let me weaken you." He cooed, "Would you like me to start from the top? Or the bottom?"

"You're really disrespectful." She commented, "Doing this in a church."

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"Getting there." Hatsune was calculating how exactly she was going to make her escape.

"You're eyes are fascinating." He was leaning in to her throat, "Go ahead. You can get even angrier if you want. You can call me names. But no matter how hard you try you are no match for me. For I am inhuman." He pulled her uniform's tie away and undid the first few buttons. "you will be forced to submit and you will be at my mercy. I will see the places you have been too embarrassed to show anyone. And in the end, you will be mine." He kissed her just below her collarbone.

"One." She counted, though it was harder than before to still her limbs from moving.

"I can't stand it. Just the thought of it makes me…" He trailed off.

"Then know this. I am not submitting to anyone, I am an unwilling participant and I am going to make you pay for this." Hatsune said her voice calm, but trembling with an undertone of fury.

"Look at you," he crooned, "acting so courageous. That's not bad. I like it. Now let's see how much you can take in one day." He slid down to her legs, holding one and kissing the skin there on her thigh.

Pain and fangs sank into her leg, she gritted her teeth, "Two." She ground out. She let the haze filter through her, but not weaken her.

He pulled away, a trail of blood dripping down his chin, "Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch." She hissed.

"You poor thing." He cooed, "All right, I'll make it hurt even more."

"You need a refresher on how to comfort people." She spat, "Your bed-side manner could use some work."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." He said, straightening up a bit to tower over her again, "You were offered up to us as a sacrifice by the very church you have such faith in."

She had to fight to keep the stunned hurt off her face, "Why should I believe that?"

"Very well," he gave, "tell me who delivered you to us?"

She couldn't fight the tears slipping down her face, the venom making her control weak. "You bastard…" she hissed at him.

"I love the look of despair on your face." Laito was really having too much fun, "Now, let's enjoy ourselves more. Follow me down to Hell." He bit her neck, drinking from her again.

"Three," she said dutifully, "and you never know. I might bring you to Heaven instead."

"No one has been saved by their belief." He told her, rising to look her in the eyes.

She laughed, a hollow sound, "Then you need to talk to more people I think. You'd be amazed at what a little bit of faith can do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: HEYA! So here's chapter 5. Lordy, Kanato is hard to write. Sooo... yeah, Reji is an ass again also. Enjoy, my lovelies. And thank you all for your reviews, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hatsune was generously picking some roses out in the garden, thinking about the other night with Laito. She grinned when she recalled the look of surprise on his face when she threw him off her and escaped back to the relative safety of the house. Then the words about the church offering her as a sacrifice echoed back in her head. She scooped up the roses and brushed her bangs behind her ear, looking to the darkening sky, _well, this lamb won't go quietly then._

"Hatsune," Kanato said from behind her. She winced and turned around. "I would like you to pick up those roses and follow me. I don't like to be kept waiting."

He was leading her through the grounds, it was dark now and a light mist rose off the ground. She held the black wrapped roses in her arms; Kanato had led her into a cemetery. She was internally groaning, she knew that this wasn't going to end well. "I'm a bit scared to ask, but what are we doing here?"

"Graves are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death." He said, not looking back at her, "I think they're great, don't you?"

"Yeah." She said tentatively, "I guess."

"I love graves. They're so cold and quiet and indifferent to terror. "He was looking down at a particular monument, "My mother lies here."

Hatsune felt her face soften, "Oh, she passed away?" the brunette asked gently.

"I killed her."

The soft fuzziness vanished.

"Would you believe that?" He asked.

"With you guys?" she said stiffly, "I'd believe anything at this point."

He turned around, "Although it hardly matters. Right, Teddy?" he asked the bear in his arms. "Please place those roses here."

"Yeah," she shook her head, giving up, "sure, whatever." She gently set the roses down on the tombstone. "Okay, if that's all I will head back."

"You are very self-serving." He said, "I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you. You have a lot of nerve!"

He bent down and began hitting the grave with the bouquet. Hatsune had to keep from rubbing her temples to fight the headache. She ran up and hugged Kanato, he froze in her arms. "Hey, I'm sorry okay. But that's no way to behave in a grave yard."

"Don't order me around, you lousy mortal!" he yelled at her.

She turned him around in her arms and stared him down, "Listen, I may be human, but I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. Or hate. Whichever, point is," her hazel eyes clashed with his lavender, "If you need to lash out at someone, I can take it."

He stared down at her, as if looking for weakness but only saw grim determination in her eyes. He pushed her down, "You're sweet."

Hatsune had decided that she was gonna ride this one out. Her instincts about people were never wrong and she knew that Kanato needed to be handled differently. She couldn't fight and yell at him, it was almost like he was a special needs kid. He was lowering himself down, fangs bared, and she held still.

"Ah," he paused, "I forget, if mortal women aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, do they become angry?"

She blinked, "You've been listing to Laito haven't you." She groaned.

"You women are such a pain." And then he was kissing her. When he pulled back he dipped down to her throat. Thin fangs pierced her skin, she hissed with the initial pain, and then the haze fell. Her body relaxed, she waited for Kanato to be done, when he pulled back he sniffed at her collar bone. "You smell like something I remember. Why is that? You smell so familiar to me." He bit afresh into her neck. She gritted her teeth, drawing deep into her patience pools.

"Yes, I forgot." He straightened and ran his fingers through her hair, "I should make it feel good, shouldn't I?" He trailed his fingers down her throat, passing over the bite marks, over to her shoulder. He pulled her up by her waist and mouthed at the top of her breasts, fangs cut into her skin again. She had enough venom coursing through her veins that the pain couldn't register in her brain. "You're so delicious. I won't let you go."

Hatsune couldn't talk, it was more than the venom, Kanato was taking more from her than any of the others. She was beginning to feel dizzy, the arms around her tightened, "I won't ever let you go."

Walking was a feat right now, the ground seemed to wobble at time and her vison blurred. Hatsune was going to drink a bucket of cranberry juice and then go lay down. She considered setting the alarm every hour to make sure she didn't slip into anything. Out of the corner of her eye she though she saw a man watching her but when she turned to look there was nothing there. Shrugging she kept dragging her feet into the house.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" Subaru demanded of the man.

"Won't you call me 'uncle', Subaru" he said, not taking his dark eyes of the retreating girl.

"Shut up and get lost." The silver haired vampire snapped. A harsh wind kicked up, Subaru shielded his face, glaring at the other man.

"The awakening will manifest without awaiting its time."

"The awakening will manifest?" Subaru questioned.

Hatsune was going to check out for the night when she heard noises coming from a nearby room. She cautiously poked her head in and saw that the tables in the room were sets of lab equipment, a collection of potted plants, and a wall of bookcases. She wandered in and found Reiji, minus glasses, sleeping in an armchair. He was groaning a bit in his sleep, his brow creased.

Concerned she reached out and shook him slightly, "Reiji?"

His magenta eyes snapped open, "What are you doing here?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"I can't believe I was actually woken by the smell of your blood." Reiji grumbled.

"Sorry, you seemed like you were in pain, so…" she trailed off.

"It's far preferable to nightmare I was having." He responded, closing the book that was in his lap, "Can I help you?"

"Nope, heard you moaning, thought I check in on you." She said.

"Please wait a moment," he said sipping his glasses on and standing, "I will make tea."

"You don't have to." Hatsune said plopping down in the opposite chair.

When he came back with only one cup and began drinking it she rolled her eyes, "But then again, I guess that would be far too polite for this household."

"I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position. However," He said, "I did not imagine that it required explanation. Did you honestly believe that I would make tea for you? Please stop being so conceited. It is very presumptuous."

"Well," she crossed her arm and huffed, "I don't want your nasty tea anyway."

"I will allow you to enjoy the aroma."

"Aren't you the picture of Hatsunesity?" She let her eyes wander the room, "So, is this the mad scientists' lab? You and Shu hang out here?"

"Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean." Reiji said bitterly.

"Jesus," Hatsune frowned at him, "what is your problem?"

The violet haired vampire rose from his chair, "You do not need to know that." He walked over to the window and stared out onto the grounds. His mind wandered back to younger days when Shu would be outside whit their mother and he would be left inside, alone.

As Hatsune watched him she felt her anger draining away. She was noticing that whenever they got quiet like this they were wandering off to places far away. She was about to ask if he was okay when he turned back to her and said, "I will make an exception and I will share my tea with you."

She smiled, "Thank you very much."

He handed her a cup on a little plate, "Be my guest."

She chuckled at his choice in words and began humming the song to herself as she took a sip. She frowned and looked at the cup, licking her lips, "That is some weird tasting tea." Then the cup slipped from her hand. It shattered on the ground and she fell onto the arm of the chair. She was so stunned; she looked at Reiji, who was calmly walking over to one of his tables. "You- you drugged me? Seriously. This is way out of line." She wanted to scream at him but enough energy was focused on not falling over.

"There is no need to worry." He assured her, "It will not endanger your life."

"And yet," she choked out, "I'm still worried."

Reiji was examining a book intently, "However, I do not like how it has made you numb."

"Me neither."

He closed the book with a snap, "I will have to make it all over again." He walked over to her and took her by the chin, tilting her head op and forcing her mouth open, "Now drink this."

Before she could tell him that, 'there was no way in hell she was ever drinking anything he gave her ever again', he poured the contents of the small green into her mouth.

She swallowed reflexively and collapsed to the ground, hacking. Her hand dragged across some of the shards of the fallen tea cup, slicing her hand open. "It is impolite to cough so openly." Reiji scolded, "What is wrong with you? Thing that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately."

"I was drugged." She yelled from her spot on the floor, it was hard to sit back up with a bleeding hand and limbs that didn't listen to you, "You're the one who did it! You clean it up!" she snapped at him, examining her cut hand for glass pieces.

The violet haired vampire took her wrist and pulled her injured hand to him, "I don't want you to have the wrong impression." He said, "Much like this cup, I have no interest in things with imperfections. This is true; however, you infuse the air with such a sweet aroma." She winced at the sting of her palm when he lapped at the pooling blood. There was no wave of pleasure that came from fangs this time to help with the pain. The drug only made her unable to fight him off, it didn't make her not want to escape. He pulled away and murmured, "What is this?" he stood and turned away from her.

Hatsune cradled her injured hand, watching him carefully, this was new. He pulled the glove off his left hand and said, his tone colored with distaste, "I have soiled myself with your blood."

She was stunned, "I don't know what more aggravating, the fact that the rest of them can't get enough of my blood or that you just insulted it." She said, trying to process this.

"On your feet." He commanded.

She was still out of it enough to actually do that, she stood on slightly shaking legs, watching him carefully. Dark magenta eyes glared back at her over his shoulder. She cradeled her hand to her stomach, taking care to keep blood from getting on her sweater. Her other hand helped to keep her upright against the bookshelf.

There was a soft thump as the glove in the older teen's hand fell to the ground. A much louder one when he violently pinned her to the bookcase. She winced as her back protested at the abuse, "Reiji," she ground out, "whatever you're thinking, stop it."

"Who in the world will hear you when you scream?" he asked, a hand caressing her face, pushing her auburn locks out of her eyes.

"You do know there are four other people in this house, right?" she quipped.

"Mortals are nothing but container of blood." He continued as if she hadn't spoken, because the day one of them listened to her would be the day the world ended, "Despite you're position as a worthless container, I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone."

 _You and Laito both apparently,_ she thought, but didn't dare vocalize.

He dipped down and sank his fangs into her throat, much like with Shu, her bones seemed to lose their solidness and the blissful pleasure assaulted her. However, she was still able to think somewhat clearly. Gathering what little strength she still had, she shoved him back, "Stop it!" she barked.

His response was to slam her against the shelf again, a section over a book fell from its perch. "Know your place, human." He growled at her. "I will not tolerate disobedience! Lear to fear me, more, and more!" he grabbed her still bleeding hand and pressed it to the barrier behind her. His grip was so tight she could hear her bones beginning to strain to the breaking point. "Shall I bandage your wound?" he asked, mockingly, "I will bind it so tightly your blood flow will be cut off, and your hand will rot and fall off at the wrist. How will you scream then? The very idea makes me feel happy."

The blood loss, coupled with whatever he'd drugged her with earlier, had her body at the breaking point, she could feel the black of unconsciousness creeping up on her. Fainting now, when this particular brother was in crazy mode might be the death of her, but if it meant she didn't have to listen to his ranting it might just be worth it. Her body slumped, only his grip on her wrist kept her from the floor.

His speech fell on unhearing ears, but it didn't seem to bother him, "Your face will distort with remorse and regret. You will suffer and finally, crying and screaming, you will die!"

 _A hill side under a cloudy sky, a younger Reiji stood over the bleeding body of a woman. Her dark dress was stained by the life blood that was seeping from her. "So," she gasped out, "I have finally witnessed your abilities with my own eyes. I always held onto the hope that the one to kill me would be you." The blonde woman was smiling softly at the sky, her hair fluttering in the strong wind, "I am satisfied" her eyes slipped closed, and she died._

 _"You would die smiling in the end?" Reiji whispered a low anger under toning it, "No. I will not allow it. I cannot allow it!" he yelled at the corpse, "I have no intention of giving you, my mother, a peaceful death! How could I be expected to allow such a thing"_

Kneeling down, Reiji wrapped an almost gentle arm about Hatsune's waist, pulling her upright a bit. Her head came to rest in the crook of his arm, she was still quite unconscious; her breathing a slow mimic of her heartbeat. "I will not allow it." He murmured to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: More Kanato crazies in this chapter. Why are the cutest ones always insane? Ah well, here's chapter six, this is where some actual plot starts up, kinda. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you to every one who reveiws, shout outs to Guest 1995 and Crystalmoon39 for their continual support. You all make my day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me, to one who lives there…_

Hatsune opened the door to the balcony and stuck her head out, she smiled and sang in her own clear tone, " _For he was once a true love of mine._ " The lavender haired vampire, Kanato turned to look at her with sharp eyes. " _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._ " She walked over to the balcony where the vampire was perched and climbed up next to him, "My dad used to sing that to me when it stormed. It helped me sleep."

The pale boy turned back to gaze at the silver moon peeking through the dark clouds, "Isn't it a nice night?" he said, as usual moving at his own pace.

Hatsune chuckled, "Yeah, hard to see the moon though those clouds though." A gust of wind pushed at her, she found herself reflexively gripping onto Kanato's sleeve, "Whoa," she breathed, her heart beat accelerating, "Heh, not the safest place to sit."

Kanato looked at her, "You wear an expression of anxiety mingled with fear. It's very cute."

"I'm glad my heart attacks bring you some modicum of amusement." She groused, she then realized she still had Kanato's white shirt sleeve in her grip, the brunette uncurled her finger from the soft fabric.

"I actually hate it when you make that face." He murmured, "It makes me worry why you're so afraid of me."

"Not afraid, well," she amended her statement, "when you're acting all crazy and psychotic, then I'm a little nervous. But I'm not pitchfork and torches afraid."

"You really don't have a clue how conceited that makes you." He said to her, his accusing tone un-affecting her.

She reached over and tousled his soft lavender hair, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a terrible human being. Moving on."

The older teen glared at her treatment and ran his fingers back in his hair to correct it, "You're so incredibly foolish." But he gave that odd half smile he was famous for, "It's so cute it make me laugh."

"I live for your amusement." She quipped at him. "Come on," she turned around and slipped off the rail, "Let head back inside, it's getting cold." She rubbed at her arms for emphasis, the jacket of her uniform not sufficient to fight of the nightly chill.

"Do you want me to get down from here that badly?"

"…Yes." She answered, his tone making her cautious. It was the tone he took on before a bout of insanity.

"Okay, then give me a kiss." He said, as calmly as if asking for a coat or a handshake. "If you give me a kiss, I will be happy to get down."

"Okay then," she turned around to head for the door, "Enjoy pneumonia."

His bell-laugh sounded behind her, she couldn't resist spinning around, leaning against the door and smirking, "What?"

"You took me seriously." He was still laughing at her, "You really are hopelessly stupid." A heartbeat passed between them, "I'll get down now."

She waited, with Kanato, it was never that easy.

He got up, but instead of stepping off the balcony onto the porch, he stood balanced on the railing. "Well, so long."

Hatsune jolted up right and began walking towards him, "Hey hey, that's not funny. Get-"

He fell back, graceful as ever.

The human didn't even think, she rushed forward and snatched him by the wrist just before he was out of reach. Unfortunately, his momentum and her desperate grasping could only end in one result. She toppled over with him. The wind rushed through her hair, and she had just enough time to think, _If we survive this, I'm gonna kill him._

They landed with quite an impressive thud. Fortunately for her, she had landed on top of the vampire, she blinked, a quick survey revealed no broken bones. She was just dazed from the fall and probably from knocking her head against Kanato's. She sat up and shook his shoulder gently, he had taken the brunt of the fall and she was concerned he'd been hurt. "Kanato. Hey! You okay?" Her voice climbed with panic the longer he laid there unmoving.

Just as she was going to try and run for help his eyes sapped open and he was snapping at her, "You're annoying. Did you believe a tiny fall from the second story would actually harm me?" She quickly rolled off him and let him sit up. He curled Teddy closer to him and murmured, "I only wish I could die so easily."

 _Smack!_

There was a moment of absolute stillness as Kanato tried to process what had just happened. Hatsune had hit him. Not as hard as she'd slapped Reiji the other night but hard enough to leave a red mark on his face. Her hand was still raised in post-slap position, her chest heaving as she breathed air into her lungs, the adrenaline from the fall still pulsing through her veins. "Don't," She said in a low voice, "don't ever talk like that. No one should take a life, ever. Not even their own. Do you hear me?"

He blinked at her, and hand lightly touching the red mark on his face that was beginning to fade. "You hit me?" he found himself asking.

"Yes," she said, "Partly for the stupid ass comment and partly for throwing yourself off a balcony. Haven't decided on which quite yet."

He seemed to shake himself out of his post-smack stupor and said, "Anyway, there is a place I am fond of." He stood up and looked at her with his head cocked to the side, "I would like to take you to see it today."

"Dark, dankish, creepy mausoleum under the church…" Hatsune said, looking at the two heavy doors Kanato was pushing open, "yeah, not feeling very comforted right now."

He led her into the large room, there were paneled mirrors on the wall but that was not what snagged her attention. What snagged her attention were the two rows of girls dressed in gorgeous wedding gowns, their hair all done up and some were even hold bouquets of silk flowers. She followed Kanato with a growing unease. "Umm… confession time, six live-in vampires be damned, I think wax statues are the creepiest things on the planet. Next to bugs."

"Even Teddy perks up when we come here. Isn't that right, Teddy?" Kanato cooed to his stuffed companion. He glanced back at Hatsune, "You don't look like you're enjoying it much."

"Dude, I'm waiting for one of them to climb off their stand and choke me." She said, unconsciously stepping closer to Kanato.

"I just wish they were as cute as Teddy." The lavender haired vampire was holding the bear up to his shoulder so it peeked at her. "I do realize that Teddy is the cutest of them all."

He stopped walking forward, but Hatsune kept going a couple paces wanting to stand in a place where the statues wouldn't be behind her. "But in terms of soullessness," Kanato continued, "Teddy is just like them."

 _From the way you carry on about that bear, one would think otherwise._ Hatsune thought to herself, but wisely chose to not vocalize her musings.

"You would be so beautiful as a silent corpse." Kanato commented suddenly, "Say, would you like to become a figure right here and now?"

For a beat there was silence, Hatsune took an obvious step away from the vampire. "Okay, the creep factor in this room just shot waaay up." She said.

Kanato reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "I would keep you displayed so carefully," He turned her to face him, "and it would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend. It would be a win-win situation for you. What do you say?" He reached up and had her shoulder again.

"Remember when we were discussing whether or not I was afraid of you," Hatsune said, her voice an octave higher with rising nerves, "this is the kind of shit that makes me reconsider."

She tried to step past him, her wrist was sharply grabbed and she was thrown into the nearby wall. She winced with pain, Kanato still had her by the wrist, and he leaned in and asked, "Why are you so frightened? However, that is an excellent expression you're wearing." He dipped down and kissed her, lips cool against her own.

A millisecond passed and she yanked away, trying to put as much distance between them as the wall would allow. "Stop." She told him.

"I love the look on your face." He cooed to her, "It's wonderful. I wonder why faces twisted in fear excite me so much?"

"That makes two of us." Hatsune spat back, he licked at her throat but his grip on her wrist tightened, "That hurts!"

"I will sew that noisy mouth of yours shut with neat, tidy stitches," Kanato murmured against her neck, "and I'll give you glass balls for eyes. What color would you like? Drained of blood, your transparent skin will probably become smooth and white like ceramic." He caressed her face and slipped a hand under her uniform and pushed it away to make the plane of pale skin larger. The now familiar sensation of fangs sinking into her skin filtered through her, the haze settling over her mind.

"I will drink every drop of your blood," Kanato said in what might of sounded assuring to him but only chilled Hatsune more, "so please don't worry. You will be lovelier than the prettiest bride." He had her face between his cool hands but Hatsune was no longer thinking about him and his creepy speeches, which she was scarily becoming accustomed too. Now her mind, which was tempered by the reading of many mystery novels and drama watching, was racing over his odd choice of words.

"Kanato," Hatsune said slowly, "please tell me that these statues aren't the corpses of other girls."

"That's right." Kanato confirmed without a moment's hesitation, "They are the sacrificial brides."

Her heart stopped, forget Shu and his vague threats, forget getting drugged by Reiji, _this_ was the most frightening thing she'd experienced yet. For the first time, despite all the biting and molesting and drugging, she was truly afraid of one of them.

"I will make you feel more comfortable soon." Kanato whispered, his lips just the barest of movements away from hers.

At first she thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead a firm hand wrapped around her neck, his grip tightened, cutting off her air supply. "Kanato…" Hatsune gasped, "you're hurting me." She reached up, one hand covering his own and the other reaching to his face. "Please… stop."

For a moment neither moved, Kanato continued to cut off her oxygen and she kept a light touch on his face, her eyes pleading with him. "Kanato," Ayato's voice broke through the moment, "Reiji wants to see you."

"Aw," Kanato's grip on her loose suddenly, with the rush of air into her lungs came the loss of verticalness and she dropped to her knees, coughing, "What a pain?" he complained.

When Hatsune regained some control over the hacking she looked up at Ayato, "Hey, thanks."

He walked over to her and knelt to her level, "Don't get the wrong idea." He said, he tipped her head to the side and bent down to her neck.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't fight him as she figured she probably owed him and this would be the preferred method of thanks. She closed her eyes and waited for the waves of brief pain and lingering pleasure, but nothing came. After a pause at her neck Ayato pulled completely away, "I'm not into it today." He got back up and walked away, "I'm too tired."

Hatsune was walking down one of the many hallways cursing the idiocy of teenaged vampires, When the presence of one of the said vampires caught her attention. "Subaru?" The silver haired vampire had kind of been avoiding her. He rarely spoke to her and he was the only one out of the six who hadn't attacked her yet… yet.

"You will definitely die if you stay here." He said bluntly.

She chuckled, "After the run-in I had with Kanato I'm apt to believe you." She stopped a few paces from him, just out of grabbing distance, "Unfortunately, I currently have nowhere else to go." She shook her head and looked up with a lopsided grin, "'Sides, someone's gotta make sure you all don't starve to death. Seems as though fate slapped me with the job."

"You should go now." Subaru insisted, "You won't have another chance like this."

"Sooo, you have a car I can use, an apartment setup and a job for me." She rolled her eyes, "Cause that's what I'm missing, my friend." She walked past him, heading for her room, "Thanks for the advice though."

Hatsune was lying on her bed, trying to process the night's events. She sighed and rolled upright and dug in her bedside table for the diary. Flipping through the blank pages she grew more irritated with the white sheets. She threw the book at the wall with a curse. She seethed for a moment trying to figure it out. But she just didn't have the right information. It was like she had the puzzle pieces but no clue what the puzzle was or even if the pieces were all to the same picture.

She walked over to pick the book up again, the picture of her with her adoptive father had fallen from the white pages. She gazed at her father's gently smiling face a mix of feelings in her chest.

Hatsune had always been a problem child, for someone raised in the church she'd had a knack for being a hellion. Schoolmasters hated her and the other bullies quickly learned to fear her. She'd come home with scrapes and bruises and her father would sit her on the countertop and clean her wounds and remind her about what Jesus said about turning the other cheek and not sinning when angry. She would always remind him that Jesus also said to help others who needed it. He would laugh and ask if she would stick to helping clean the chapel.

Cool drops on her skirt grabbed her attention; she looked down at the two dark spots and reached up to her face. Lines of salty liquid painted her cheeks and she harshly wiped her face. This was stupid, she was gonna find that silverette vampire and demand answers.

Subaru was perched on a windowsill, gazing irritated at the world outside, he didn't acknowledge Hatsune's presence when she entered the room.

"Hey." She called, walking over to his spot.

"You're still here?" he questioned not turning to look at her, "You wasted a rare opportunity."

"If you know anything about me or my father, spill it." She crossed her arms and fixed him with her 'no nonsense' stare, "I was fed some BS about being some sort of sacrifice, offered by my own church. I think I deserve some kind of answer."

He scoffed, "I know nothing."

"Funny," she said icily, "you don't act like someone who knows nothing."

His red eyes flickered over to her, for a moment another woman was in his mind's eye. Instead of the fiery brunette he saw a saddened silver haired woman with his eyes. He tsked and stood, he pulled a knife from under his jacket and held it out to her.

"What's this for?" she asked taking it from him, it was small, silver hilt and metal, a small jewel was set in the hilt.

"That silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a stab to the heart." He said.

Hatsune shot him a look, "And you're giving it to me? With my history? Do you have some grudge with Laito that I don't know about?"

He walked past her his face downcast as a sweet familiar voice filtered through his memories, _"Take this with you, keep it on your person at all time. I need you to commit murder."_

 _The woman who looked so much like him was pleading with him from behind the bars of her cell, "Please, for me?"_

Who do you want me to kill?

" _Let me go. Please let me go!"_

Hey, who are talking to?

 _"If you become uncertain, plunge this knife squarely in the heart."_

Who are you reaching out to?! Who is it that you see?

 _She reached out to the young Subaru, who held the small silver knife in his child hands, "You're such a gentle boy."_

Sure, I'll commit murder for you. That's what you want, isn't it? I will grant your wish.

Hatsune was still examining the knife when she stepped into her room. "Little bitch, you kept me waiting."

She jumped half a foot with a yelp, "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

Laito moved from his lounged position on her bed and sat up, "What is it? Why the face?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the door open behind her and pointed out into the hallway, "Get the fuck out."

The red haired vampire slinked forward, "Are you serious when you say that, little bitch." He noticed the blade in her hands, "Hey, that's Subaru's knife." He smirked and took bother her hands in his, hers still gripping the little weapon. "I never knew how much you loved me. To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love. You wield the finality that can end the life of an immortal."

"I think you guys need to read a few human romance novels." Hatsune growled.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?" Laito shoved her back, closing the door and pushing her against it. "When all is said and done, you and I are very much alike. Your hot blood speaks to me with its incredibly delicious aroma."

"Let go." Hatsune said, her ire rising.

He leaned forward and breathed in her scent, "It knows you want me."

She reached up to push at his shoulders, "I think you need your nose checked. Get off."

His grip merely tightened, "Say it. Scream that you want me."

"I'm definitely considering screaming."

"There is no God." He persuaded, "There is no real need to obey the rules."

"I rather like rules thank you very much."

"Is it so important to live suppressing one's desires?" he leaned in, fangs glinting.

"But I still believe." Hatsune said resolutely, "No matter how hard or painful life becomes, no matter how many of you asshats I have to deal with, I will still believe."

The vampire pulled away from her, "Man is weak," she said, her eyes filled with resolute fire, "so I must believe," she chuckled, "though I'm likely to be disappointed."

Laito laughed, it was a slightly disturbing laugh due to its genuine nature, "I've never met a girl like you, Little Bitch." He said, "I was only interested in your blood, but now," his jade green eyes narrowed, "I've changed my mind."

Down in a hidden room, held in a red curtained arch, a dress. It was once very beautiful, but now was marred by the rent in the chest. Crimson blood stained the dark ruffled fabric. On the collar of the dress rested a white rose, it, like the dress, was soaked in the red lifeblood. A single drop fell from the rose and joined a pool of red on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sooo... apparently the only times I can write seem to be when I'm traveling or at two in the morning. Well, here is chapter seven for your pleasure. In this installment we see two horrible mothers and one locked in a tower like Repunzel. My heart breaks for our vampire boys. But plot! The plot thickens! Reviews are always welcome and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lightning arched across the sky above the Sagamaki manor, rain thundering from the sky. Inside, Hatsune was sleeping semi-peacefully in her bed. She woke with a crack of thunder, turning on her side and gazed out her window at the heavy rain. _Always nice coming out of a crazy dream to a crazy storm._

She climbed out of bed, rubbing at the sore point behind her eyebrow, she pushed back the light curtain to gaze at the dark water the fell from the sky. A flicker of movement on the grounds caught her attention. Standing below was that same woman she'd caught a glimpse of before. She stood with a straight back, her long familiar shade of lavender hair spilling to the ground. Her dark dress didn't seem to be affected by the pouring rain.

The woman turned, casting a hidden gaze at Hatsune, a smile spread across her pale face. A jolt of pain laced through Hatsune's head and she fell, slipping right into unconscious. The windows blew open, cold storm air rushing into the room. Hatsune slowly stood up, her eyes closed; she looked like a broken doll being picked up by a careless owner. Her eyes opened up lifeless and dead inside.

Down below the house, Hatsune now walked beside and underground river. Her white nightgown fluttered in the humid breeze. She walked slowly, as if in a trance, down the dark tunnel.

As she stepped forward, the red brick beneath her feet morphed into paved concrete. The dark watery tunnel changed into the sunlit garden outside the manor. The fountain behind her was flowing with sparkling clear water and the call of a child to its mates echoed in her ears.

Hatsune blinked, confused, "Where the hell am I?"

Light running footsteps ran up to her, three boys, three very familiar boys ran past her, one wielding a stick chasing the lead boy, the third was trailing several steps behind. Three bats whooshed past her, ruffling her hair and dress. The child with lavender hair began to cry, "The bats I just caught got away." He clutched a teddy bear with an eyepatch close to him for comfort.

One of the redheads, the one with the stick, spoke soothingly to his playmate, "Don't cry, Kanato. We can catch them again."

"Yeah," The other boy said loudly, "stop your sniveling!" He turned and raced away yelling, "I'll catch 'em for you!"

"Ayato!" A woman's voice scolded. The woman Hatsune had seen in fleeting visions stalked to the three boys. "Is this where you've been? Now come along with me."

 _I just saw her in the garden. Who the hell is she? She looks prissy._ Hatsune thought to herself. _But I know the kids. The triplets, that's Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. But they're just kids, did I travel back in time. They can't seem to see me._

The young Kanato ran forward to join Laito who charged him with following the younger brother. The violet haired woman stared down at Ayato harshly, "You're going back inside to study."

"No way!" Ayato protested, "All I've done is study!"

"I don't want any excuses." The woman snapped, "Return to your room."

The small boy's fists tightened, his tiny shoulders shaking from his anger, "How come Kanato and Laito get to play while all I ever get to do is study?"

A few paces away said boys were chasing each other around the garden. The woman's moss green eyes flashed over to them before fixing on the rebellious youth, "Because you're not like other children."

"No," Ayato cried, "I wanna play more!"

"How many time must I tell you?!" Now yelling her eyes glinted with fire, "You are the successor. Do you understand what that means?"

Ayato flinched under her wrath and stared up with the confused, sad gaze of a child.

"Now," She said, her voice lowering to a measured calm, "tell me what you must do."

The boy's face fell, shadow slipping over his bright eyes, chocking their light. "I must become number one." He said lifelessly. "I must become better than anyone."

"And if you fail?"

"I am not my mother's child so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake."

Hatsune had been watching the scene with growing fascinated horror, but now a flash of rage burned her. She stalked over and began to yell at the woman who could not hear her, "What kind of _sick bitch_ tells that to their _child_?! You should sink to a river bottom!"

Unaffected by the human girl's passionate screams the woman smiled, "Exactly, good boy! You are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake."

"Screw you, bitch!"

"All alone, where no one can help them."

"Get away from him you vile piece of shit!"

"Unless that's what you want, go to your room." The woman finished with narrowed eyes.

Ayato turned and raced back to the house, hot angry tears sliding down his face. Hatsune tried to go after him, but her feet walked over to a bench where the woman was now lounging instead. The brunette wished she could strangle this bitch who was apparently the triplet's mother; though she seemed to not deserve the title.

"Mother?" Kanato jogged up to her.

Hatsune's heart stopped, Kanato was a delicate individual on the best of days, after the scene with Ayato she didn't want this woman near the younger boy.

"Kanato, my little song bird." She held out a hand, but in command rather than welcome, "Sing. Sing that song for me."

"Yes, Mother." He said obediently, as Laito ran up to join them Hatsune was once more moved against her will.

She walked away from the three towards the light yapping of a dog. She was at a pavilion with white columns. Sitting at a table was a blonde woman who was vaguely familiar, with her was Reiji, it had to be, the glasses and the open book were dead give a ways.

 _I guess that's Reiji and Shu's mom. She doesn't look to bad, yet._

A young Shu was walking up one of the paths; he held a small dog carefully in his arms. Hatsune found herself smiling, _aw, he's adorable._ When the vampire youth laughed lightly at the dogs antics in his arms Hatsune's heart melted.

Shu had reached the pavilion, when the woman saw him she set her embroidery aside and stood, "Shu what are you doing there?"

Excited, Shu raced up and held the animal out to his mother, "Look, a friend just gave him to me!"

Hatsune winced; the woman didn't look like a dog lover in the least.

"Release that thing at once." The mother commanded.

 _Yep, not a dog person._

Llike most children, Shu apparently seemed to possess selective hearing. The puppy licked at his face and he exclaimed, "Hey that tickles!" All without the slightest hint that he'd heard his mother.

"Shu!" She snapped in the tone that mother's used that never failed to grab the child's attention. "You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times."

At a scilent command, the servant who's been nearby came and tried to pull the dog from Shu's determined grip. "What are you doing?!" He cried, "No! I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!"

The mother stepped up to her son and stared down at him with cold blue eyes. His hands loosened and the pup was taken from him. Distraught the blonde vampire child raced away from the pavilion.

Through the whole incident, Reiji had not glanced up from his book, but now peaked over the pages when his mother sat back down. "Mother," he spoke, "I have finished memorizing this entire book."

She didn't even look at him, instead the woman picked up her embroidery and began again.

Eyes narrowed with determination, Reiji turned back to the black writing upon the paper.

Hatsune watched, stunned, _damn woman, I can barely memorize my notes much less a whole book. And Shu,_ she looked off in the direction he'd run, _he must feel terrible._ She found that her feet would move again, but when she stepped forward she felt silken petals underfoot. She looked at the ground and saw a white rose lying there.

Bending down she closed her hand around it, only to quickly drop it, as one of the throws had cut her finger. She hissed in pain and straightened to examine the wound. The ruby drop on her skin drew her full attention then she noticed that her surroundings had changed again. She was standing on a rose bush lined bridge leading to a tower with a heavy door. She saw a small white haired boy standing several paces away. She stepped over to him and saw that Subaru looked a lot more sad than angry as a child. She was staring at the door with a stricken expression on his face. Up high in the tower, a woman with white hair was looking down at him through the iron bars, she moved away from the window after a second, retreating deeper into the tower.

Hatsune wanted to wrap her arms around Subaru as his shoulder's slumped. His head low with a weight she couldn't see. A metallic clink struck the ground when she saw him silver knife, the same one he'd given her, hit the paving stones.

The scene changed again, she saw the triplet's nightmare of a mother sitting a table with a green haired man. He was holding one of her hands and was speaking in a low passionate voice, "Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive. It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet."

Hatsune's expression twisted into disgust, _it is obvious that you are quite delusional._

The woman allowed the man to kiss her hand and said, "Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings."

The human girl shuddered and looked away, she saw that Ayato was watching as well, partially hidden by a stone column. She couldn't quite decide what the expression he wore read as.

Then it changed again, the color draining from the world, everything stood still. Hatsune was finding it harder to breathe. Then Cordelia turned and looked right at her, jade eyes the only spots of color in the monochrome garden. Hatsune stepped back as the pain struck her afresh, blazing through her body like wildfire. She clutched at her heart, feeling like the organ was going to burst right out of her. She crumpled to the grey colored ground, curling in a protective ball, wishing desperately that she could wake up from this dream.

"Hey." An annoyed voice commanded, "Hey, wake up."

Hatsune's head was throbbing in time with her heartbeat, the last thing she wanted to do was open her eyes. But she was confused by the information her sense were feeding her. She could hear the sound of rushing water, feel damp warmth in the air, and she was siting against hard stone as oppose to soft sheets. So, she forced her eyes open, blinking the blurriness away she saw that Ayato was crouched in front of her. He was a combination of worried and very annoyed. "What- where the hell am I?" she said, her voice dry with sleep.

"In the underground waterway." Ayato answered, getting to his feet.

"Okay," Hatsune used the wall to help herself up, "how'd I get down here? I didn't even know we had a river beneath the house."

"You don't remember?" He asked. She just shrugged. "Stay away from this area when it rains." He warned her.

The brunette just rubbed at her temples and looked around, she noticed a grand door to the left, "What's that?" she asked, waving at it.

Ayato shot a look at it before sharply answering, "You don't need to know."

"Well, now I'm really curious." She said, but then she noticed a stinging pain in her hand. She looked and saw that her finger had been cut open by something.

"What happened to your hand?" Ayato demanded.

"A very good question," Hatsune mused, "I don't-" then she remembered the rose, her dream, that woman, her fellow housemates as children. She'd cut her finger in the dream, but dreams don't affect real life. So what had happened to her?

"What a sweet aroma." Laito's voice echoed next to them. "Do you call that perfume 'Temptation'?"

Hatsune groaned and snapped, "No, it's called, 'Make Yourself Useful and Get me a Band-Aid.'"

The vampire paid her scathing comeback no head and stepped forward, "I'm glad I ran into you. Let's have some fun together here."

"It certainly is potent." Ayato said, Hatsune shot him a deadly look, but he was unfazed. "I've smelled that before."

"Can you not?" Hatsune tried as Ayato advanced, "My head is killing me."

"Shut up." He commanded her, he pinned her wrists to the wall behind her and bit into her neck with a bit more force than was necessary.

The pain in her head eased as Ayato's venom flowed through her, relaxing her limbs and soothing her fear. "That's the flavor I remember." He breathed against her skin.

She winced as the fangs buried deeper into her neck, "Ayato…" she gasped.

Then her heart throbbed, that same burning feeling enveloped her. Even the enrapture of Ayato's bite couldn't distract her from it. IN fact it seemed to jolt the vampire as well, he pulled away, looking at her with the oddest expression, "You…" he trailed off in wonder.

"My chest hurts; I really need to figure out what the problem is." Hatsune gripped, "Especially if you all keep insisting on feeding from me."

Ayato was still staring at her in amazed confusion, behind him Laito piped up, "What's this? Done already, Ayato?" The elder brother turned to look at the other vampire. "Can I have a turn now?" Laito asked, as if she was a toy he wanted to play with.

"Be my guest." Ayato said, though he didn't move.

Laito was undaunted, "Okay, let's have fun with this." He walked over to her side and kneeled down, hand taking the hem of her nightgown.

"Why can't you all play checkers or something like a normal family?" Hatsune complained, "And get away from there." She snapped at the perverted sibling.

"Don't bother." He soothed, "You can't escape from me now. You should just give up." He slid the silk fabric up her leg, exposing her thigh. She was glad Ayato still had a good grip on her wrists, Laito was holding onto her leg and it was getting hard to stay upright. "Fun fact: Once a butterfly is caught in a spider's web, thrashing about only entangles them more." He shot her a look, "So hold still while I'm showering you with affection, okay?"

Hatsune's face flushed when her eyes met with his and she quickly looked away, trying hard not to think about the intimate position she was in.

"I love you, Little Bitch." Laito whispered against her skin, fangs sinking into the tender flesh.

Annoyed by the attentions of his brother, Ayato yanked the sleeve of her dress down, baring her shoulder and the top of her breast to him. He bit her again, the combined venom of the two vampires was almost as potent as a bite from Shu. She couldn't think clearly, whatever pity she'd been feeling from them in her dream, it was quickly evaporating.

Ayato suddenly pulled away, releasing her, "Damn, I'm bored of this. Forget it." And he left her at the mercy of Laito, who hadn't moved.

Hatsune dimly watched him disappear into the shadows and was very uapset with him for dismissing her like that. Laito only gave him a passing glance before returning to robbing her of her lifeblood. Hatsune was so drained, and already tired form her trip through the dreamscape, that she soon felt her eyes slipping closed. She had just enough time to pray that Laito wouldn't rape her in her sleep before falling unconscious.

Up above ground the rain still fell harshly upon the earth. Sitting on a rail in an arch of the house was Ayato. He watched the rain fall, thinking of the girl who was so confusing to him; thinking of the moment where she had seemed so familiar, like a forgotten memory. Above, thunder cracked across the sky, mirroring his dim mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I did another one! Yay! Really I'm glad they've been coming so easily, I just wish my muse had the same zeal on my other stories as she does this one. Oh well, also, for those who do not gander at author profiles I will announce here that I will carry the story into More Blood. I won't start till this one is done, but have no fear, if this rate keep up it won't be long.**

 **Also I wanted to answer a question I got. I'm sad when the one with the query has no account cause then I can't message them. So to the Guest No thanks: Hatsune is 100% a normal human. It was just poetic writing. And to our Guest Adviseish, dumping it over Laito would of been a waste of perfectly good cranberry juice.  
**

 **So without further ado, here is chapter nine, where there is murder most foul... or most well-earned depending on your POV.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Red. Red was everywhere. It covered the floor. It stained her dress. It was matted in her long hair. It soaked into the roses on her dress. She was dying. Lost to the other world as she lay on the floor like a broken doll._

Hatsune. Hated. Math. Just about as much as she hated when the boys attacked her. She was growing more and more aggravated as the minuets ticked by. She was weighing the option of going to ask Reiji for help, but decide that asking him was not going to end well under any circumstances. Then a soft melody of a piano drifted from somewhere in the house. For a moment she sat and listened, then she crawled off her bed and searched it out.

She opened one of the double doors into a well-furnished room. Inside she found Laito playing at a grand black piano. He was calmly running his fingers along the ivory keys, "Why, hello, Little Bitch. I'm thrilled that we ran into each other here."

She shook her head and pushed off the door frame, walking towards him, slightly cautious, "Well, I wanted to know who was playing." She sat in a nearby chair, "Sides, this is better than math in any case." She listened for a minuet before asking, "Laito, I had a really weird dream the other night. And before you get ideas, no, it wasn't a sex dream. I… saw this woman. Actually I see her a lot. She's wearing this purple dress. Do you know her?"

The playing cut off, the smile that had been on his face had vanished. He said nothing, just staring at the keys in front of him.

"Why do you want to know that?" Kanato's voice startled her.

Hatsune's head snapped up, Kanato and Ayato had appeared in the room in their customary ninja style. "What are you doing in here?" Ayato demanded.

"Isn't this supposed to be my house too?" She snipped. She stood up frowning at them; the dreams had really been bothering her. She was really getting tired of their vague answers and casual hints. She was getting answers. She stiffened her back are asked resolutely, "What is your mother's name?"

The reactions were expected and instantaneous, Kanato clutched Teddy closer, almost hiding behind the stuffed bear. Laito grew more sullen, his hats shadow hiding his eyes. Ayato's expression hardened and his answer came out clipped, "Cordelia."

 _The moon was full and red. Within the manor, a beautiful woman with lavender hair was clutching at the gaping wound in her stomach. She took a step back up the stairs, her breathing labored, "A-Ayato…" she hissed at her eldest son._

 _The younger vampire simply looked down at his bloodstained shirt and sighed, "What a shame, it's ruined now and I really like this shirt too." He examined the soaked sleeve nonchalantly, "It's soaked in your blood, Mom." He lifted his dripping hand to his lips and lapped at the blood there, he sighed again, "Your blood tastes so sweet. It's so delicious." He cooed as he cleaned his hand. "I want more."_

 _Fear flashed across the mother's face. She turned and raced up the stairs, her blood soaked the navy carpet in her wake. She fell against the wall down the hall, each step taking more and more effort as her strength ebbed. She pushed the doors open to the room where the piano sat; Laito was sitting there, playing as calmly as if his bleeding mother was a perfectly normal occurrence._

 _"Laito…" she called in a strained rasp, "Laito…"_

 _"Oh no," he said, not looking at her, "What's the matter?"_

 _"It's Ayato." She hissed. "He's torturing me!"_

 _"Wow, really?" the redhead said, still nonplussed, his careful fingers didn't miss a note in his playing, "Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later."_

 _Cordelia stretched out a bloodstained hand to her son, "Laito, I command you to help me!"_

 _The music stopped, Laito's eyes shifted over to her, his expression unreadable._

 _The female vampire was taken aback, she then began to look manic, her speech became faster and higher as she became frightened by something, "Ayato has come for me. He has come to kill me!"_

 _Outside the wind roared, the windows shaking under nature's wrath as rain fell to the ground, but her turncoat son did not appear. Laito had risen from the piano bench, "That isn't Ayato. That's just the wind. Relax." He consoled, his look was gentle, loving, the way a son should look. "I'll keep you safe."_

 _He had taken her up to one of her rooms; she now rested on the balcony, waiting for her loyal son to come back. When Laito entered the room she turned to him, "Have you driven Ayato away for me?"_

 _"Yup, he's gone."_

 _Cordelia sighed in relief, "I knew I could depend on you, Laito."_

 _"Do you love me more than anyone else?" Laito asked._

 _"Yes." She assured, shifting on the balcony so her back was to the railing and open air. Her hand extended to her son._

 _"You never change, do you?" he said with a slight smile. He came forward and took her blood stained hand in his own._

 _She smiled at him, her eyes warm, "Laito, I love you. I mean that."_

 _It happened swiftly, like a rose petal falling, Laito's eyes narrowed and she was falling. She lay in the rose bush below, broken and unmoving._

 _"Now you are mine, for eternity." Laito whispered to himself, turning and walking back into the house._

 _Out in the garden, Kanato walked over to where Cordelia was lying, guided by the haunting purple flame of a candelabrum. "Mother," He asked, "what's wrong?" The woman did not move. "There's a hole in your chest, Mother." He told her, as if it was a simply tear in her clothes and not a gaping wound in her flesh. He leaned closer, "Wake up, Mother."_

 _He reached out and touched her forehead, the light now resting beside him. He looked around, "I wonder where your heart went?" he mused. "Help me look for it. Come on." He urged, still she did not move. "Are you dead, Mother?" He hovered over her, his hand laid against her chilled skin, "You're so cold and so wet. Mother, you must be freezing." He said to her. "Hold on, I'll warm you up."_

 _He bent down and picked up the candelabra again, carefully holding it to the rose bush. He then stood back and watched the violet flames leap up, greedily consuming plant and body. He grinned, pleased with his work. "Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother?" he asked, the firelight glinting in his amethyst eyes. "Come on; tell me you're getting warmer."_

Hatsune ran, she ran from the room, out of the house, right through the garden. Her head felt like it was splitting open. As the triplets casually told her what had become of their dear mother she had also been watching it happen. Unable to process, she fled. She needed to get away from them. But now, having tripped on a stupid rock, kneeling on the paved stone path, she was beginning to think it over.

She had never really had a mother, but she knew how they were through the ones she knew at the church, the ones who'd she see at school for whatever reason. So she was confident in her assessment, if her previous dream was anything to judge by, the woman was defiantly a bad mother. Actually, the woman was a bitch. But did that justify what they had done? Ayato _had_ attacked her, but Laito had done the _actual_ killing, and Kanato… she was certain he was certifiably _insane_ and thus could not be held a hundred percent responsible for his actions.

The brunette shook her head and sat back, rubbing at her temples, "God, this place is driving me crazy. I really want to go home."

"You should have run when you had the chance." A voice said above her.

She looked up to see silver haired Subaru looking down at her. "Ah," she muttered, "It's you. Damnit, can't a girl have a freak out in private?" Then his behavior fell into place, "You knew, didn't you? You were trying to get me away from them."

"Perhaps, and if I did know," he asked, turning away from her, "what does it matter to you?"

"Why did you give me that knife?" Hatsune asked, getting to her feet as he continued to walk away from her, "Hey! I asked you some-" she reached out to grab his arm, but he whipped around and yelled at her.

"Stay away from me!" His ruby eyes flashed in the moonlight, "Come one step closer and I'll destroy you! I will break not only your body, but your mind as well!"

She blinked then took a step forward, "I'm not that fucking fragile! I'm on my way to being the ace of the volleyball team, damnit! I used to be the terror of St. Tristan's Middle School!" she yelled, then a piece of her vision came back to her. The tower, Subaru, the knife, another puzzle piece clicked, "That woman in the tower," she said slowly, "your mother, I presume?"

He pulled back as if she'd stung him, then he lashed out, grabbing her wrist in a crushing grip. "Ow!" Hatsune hissed, "Watch the merchandise!"

"What do you want from me?" he almost pleaded, "What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous and polluted as I am?"

What Hatsune heard in his voice was broken child, her heart broke with him, her anger drained away and she reached out. Her fingers touched his face as gentle as the wind. "It's okay." She whispered, "I'm here. You can't break me."

Now, Subaru looked stripped away, she had found the crack. With a tug, he pulled her into his arms, holding the back of her head close to his chest. The young girl let him hold her, her free arm wrapping around his waist in comfort. He pulled back to bend down to her neck, gently pulling her auburn hair away and sinking his fang into her skin.

Unlike the rest of the brother's, Subaru's bite didn't have the same weakening effects on her, she felt no pain after the initial sting but she still could think clearly; which she was perfectly okay with.

Subaru in the meanwhile had pulled away to marvel, "It tastes so sweet."

"So you all keep telling me. And yet, _I_ taste copper and salt." She quipped as he bit her again, pulling away her tie to get at her throat easier.

"Shut up." He growled lightly, pulling her collar away with her jacket, exposing her shoulder and upper arm. His fangs sank into the skin beneath her shoulder and she winced. "You asked me why I gave you the silver knife." He leaned close to her ear, his voice a bare whisper, "I gave it to you so you could stab me with it, should I want you to."

She snorted, "Subaru, my friend, of all the vampires in this house you are not the most likely candidate for a stabbing."

"If you can't do that," he snapped, "use it to end yourself."

She blinked at him, disbelieving, "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that right. Did you just tell me to kill myself?"

"You have no right to refuse."

"I have every damn right to refuse. This is my life we're discussing!"

He cupped her face in his hand, finger pressing harshly into her skin, "In the same way, you can't deny me your blood."

"Oh," Hatsune laughed, refusing to let his somberness throw her again, "I can refuse you guys all night long, and I do, but you never listen so I'm beginning to wonder at the point."

Seeing that this was a good as it was going to get with this frustrating human he bent own to her again, "Just be quiet and allow my fangs to enter you. Always." And she allowed just that. This time.

Outside the sun was shining, but Hatsune was stuck in bed, trying to sleep, but was too distracted by the events of the previous night to sleep. So distracted that she almost didn't notice when the bed bounced with added weight… almost. With a quick prayer she turned around to see who she was tossing out of her room this time. Ayato was the lucky winner.

"Ayato-" she began, ready and waiting to unleash her feminine wrath upon this stubborn vampire.

"Don't look at me." He told her.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have jumped into my bed." She snapped.

"Quiet!" he barked at her, pulling her down to the pillow and spooning behind her, his arm thrown over her shoulder. "Do not disobey me."

She mockingly mouthed his words to herself, but lacked the energy to keep fighting with him. So she closed her eyes and tried to ignore his warmth pressed to her back.

A difficult task, to be sure.


End file.
